Laughing Coffin
by Kiriya Hazelheine
Summary: [Krisho] (LAST CHAPTER; I, II, III, IV, V, VI, epilog and side story) Kau tahu, aku pernah mendengar mitos kalau arwah seseorang akan pergi setelah 49 hari kematiannya\Izinkan aku mencintaimu...\Bagaimana jika aku merindukanmu? Haruskah aku pergi ke tempat peristirahatanmu dan bicara sendiri pada batu nisan yang dingin itu, Kris?\AU, BL, OOC. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Author****: Kiriya Diciannove**

**Title****: Laughing Coffin **

**Disclaimer****: All the cast belong to God, themselves, their parent, their Management.**

**The story is mine. :)**

**Cast****: Member EXO and other.**

**Rate****: Teen, PG-16**

**Pairing****: Krisho, Bromance!Baekho**

**Warning****: AU, typo, BL, OOC, Death Chara, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

**Summary****: **[Krisho slight!Baekho] Kau tahu, aku pernah mendengar mitos kalau arwah seseorang akan pergi setelah 49 hari kematiannya\Izinkan aku mencintaimu\Bagaimana jika aku merindukanmu? Haruskah aku pergi ke tempat peristirahatanmu dan bicara sendiri pada batu nisan yang dingin itu, Kris?\AU, BL, OOC. Mind to RnR?

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**XoXo**

**Laughing Coffin © Kiriya Diciannove**

**XoXo**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Deg!**

Junmyeon membuka matanya, aneh rasanya karena pandangannya terasa terbatas begitu dia mengerjapkan matanya dengan perlahan. Dia merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum rasa kaku menyerang anggota tubuhnya. Dia bermimpi sesuatu yang sangat indah, dia seperti berada di sebuah tempat yang menyenangkan, menghabiskan waktunya bersama ayahnya, memancing ikan di danau sambil mengobrol panjang lebar. Itu benar-benar terasa menyenangkan sampai ketika dia bangun dan kemudian dia mendapati dirinya berada dalam ruangan dengan dinding kamar berwarna putih, plafon berwarna putih dan tirai yang berwarna biru. Dia ada dimana?

"_Hyung_! Syukurlah…"

Junmyeon langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati Jongin menatap lega ke arahnya.

"Jong… In?"

"Iya, ini aku _hyung_! _Eomma_, _hyung_ sudah bangun, dia baik-baik saja!" seru Jongin sambil menatap sang ibu yang menangis bahagia.

"Air…" ucapnya pelan. Dengan segera sang ibu mengambilkan segelas air untuknya. Memintanya untuk minum dengan perlahan. Dia melakukan seperti apa yang ibunya katakan, setelahnya terdiam sejenak, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Aku… kenapa?"

Sang ibu kemudian duduk di kursi samping kasurnya dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tidak sanggup berbicara.

"_Hyung_ tidak ingat?"

Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangan pada sang adik dengan tatapan heran.

"Kereta api yang kau tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan. Kau tidak bangun selama sebulan lebih."

Oh, benar… Junmyeon ingat itu sekarang. Rasa yang sangat menyakitkan pada kaki dan **mata kirinya** yang dia ingat terkena pecahan kaca dan seseorang dengan **aroma mint** yang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ma… mataku!" ucap Junmyeon panik.

"Tidak apa-apa Joon, dokter bilang matamu tidak apa-apa. Matamu sudah dioperasi dan kau akan bisa melihat seperti biasanya," ujar _yeoja_ cantik itu memegang tangannya dengan erat, membuat Junmyeon sedikit banyaknya merasa lega.

"Tenanglah Joon, _eomma_ akan memanggil dokter, ya?"

Junmyeon mengangguk sambil berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Sesuatu yang mengerikan. Benar-benar menakutkan.

"Baekhyun… bagaimana dengannya?" tanyanya kemudian. Dia ingat kalau dia pergi dengan Baekhyun.

Jongin tampak diam sejenak, "Dia… aku akan mengajakmu menemuinya nanti saat kau sudah baikan, oke? Kau tenang saja, _hyung_." Jongin mundur beberapa langkah ketika dokter datang dan memeriksa keadaan Junmyeon.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Kamu siap?"

Junmyeon tampak menganggukkan kepalanya pelan ketika dokter bersiap untuk melepaskan perban yang ada di matanya. Dia mengikuti instruksi dari dokter untuk membuka matanya dengan perlahan setelah perbannya di lepas. Awalnya dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, mata kirinya melihat sesuatu dengan blur. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan mulai bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya sang dokter kepadanya.

"_Nde_, aku bisa melihat…" sahut Junmyeon dengan nada lega.

Dia melihat dokter, suster, Jongin dan ibunya dengan jelas.

Ny. Kim dan Jongin tampak begitu gembira mendengar kabar itu. Sang ibu menangis dipelukan Jongin sambil berucap syukur. Meskipun dia masih harus menginap di rumah sakit.

Tapi hanya diam dirumah sakit itu membosankan. Dia hanya bisa memainkan remote TV dengan tidak bersemangat karena tidak ada tayangan yang menarik hatinya. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk mematikannya dan menghembuskan napasnya dengan perlahan. Matanya menatap kearah langit-langit yang berwarna putih. Mungkin sebaiknya dia tidur saja.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Junmyeon membuka matanya dengan perlahan, mengerjapkan matanya dan mencari jam, sekedar untuk tahu sekarang jam berapa.

Jam 07: 59 PM

Dia tertidur cukup lama juga. Ibu dan adiknya pasti sedang mencari makan malam. Junmyeon merasa sedih dan bersalah karena telah membuat mereka berdua cemas. Dan dia juga mencemaskan keadaan Baekhyun. Apakah sahabatnya yang satu itu baik-baik saja?

Namun dia tiba-tiba terkejut dari lamunannya ketika melihat seseorang berada di kamarnya. "B—Baekhyun?" ujarnya dengan nada kaget.

Baekhyun sendiri menatapnya dengan keterkejutan. "Kau bisa melihatku?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu. Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Aku benar-benar khawatir. Ya tuhan…" Junmyeon menatap Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun tampak baik-baik saja walaupun wajah dan bibirnya terlihat pucat.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Jangan terkejut ya _hyung_…" ujarnya kemudian, membuat Junmyeon memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Apa mungkin, dengan kecelakaan kereta api yang seperti itu, aku tidak terluka sedikitpun? Itu tidak mungkin bukan?"

Junmyeon tampak memproses perkataan dari Baekhyun. Napasnya tercekat dengan jantung yang berdebar. Dia melihat Baekhyun memakai baju yang sama seperti saat mereka kecelakaan, yang lebih horror lagi… kaki Baekhyun tidak menapak lantai.

"Aku sudah **mati** _hyung_."

Junmyeon langsung pingsan begitu mendengarnya.

Dan ketika dia bangun. Baekhyun masih ada disana, berdiri sambil menatapnya. Astaga… ini benar-benar horror. Meskipun Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya, tapi melihat Baekhyun seperti itu, membuatnya merasa takut, tidak hanya itu, dia juga merasa sedih, sangat sedih…

"Baekkie… kau benar-benar sudah mati? Kau benar-benar sudah meninggalkanku?" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Apa… kau muncul karena ingin mengajakku pergi bersamamu?" tanya Junmyeon dengan nada takut.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Mana mungkin… aku sangat senang kau masih hidup, _hyung_."

"Lalu… kenapa kau muncul dihadapanku seperti ini? Jujur… a—aku sangat takut sekarang…"

"Aku tidak tahu… sebenarnya aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak kau koma hingga kau sadar sekarang. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melihatku. Jadi selama ini kau mempunyai indera keenam?"

Junmyeon menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak punya."

"Ini cukup aneh, tapi aku senang kau bisa melihatku," Baekhyun tampak menampilkan cengiran khasnya, membuat rasa takut Junmyeon mulai berkurang. Benar juga, biarpun Baekhyun sudah tidak ada di dunia lagi, Baekhyun tetaplah sahabat terdekatnya.

Junmyeon meraba mata kirinya… dia kemudian menutup sebelah matanya itu dengan tangan kirinya dengan wajah mengarah pada Baekhyun. Dan dia tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun hanya dengan mata kanannya, namun begitu dia kembali membuka mata kirinya, dia mendapati Baekhyun masih disana. Dia kemudian mencoba menutup mata kanannya, dan membiarkan mata kirinya terbuka. Dia bisa melihat Baekhyun.

Jadi mata kirinya bisa melihat arwah!

Mata hasil dari donor saat matanya dioperasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _hyung_?" Tanya Baekhyun heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Junmyeon.

"Hanya mata kiriku yang bisa melihatnya. Mata kiriku ternyata bisa melihatmu. Tapi ini sebenarnya bukan mataku. Ini hasil operasi."

"Oh!" Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Berarti pendonor matamu ini sebelumnya adalah seorang indigo? Wahh, aku tidak tahu kalau hal ini bisa terjadi…"

Junmyeon diam memperhatikan Baekhyun. Ya, dia memang Baekhyun yang dikenalnya. Tanpa sadar mata Junmyeon berkaca-kaca dan pandangannya memburam. Airmatanya jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Wahh, _hyung_! Kau kenapa? Kau segitu takutnya padaku? Jangan begini, aku akan pergi, oke!" Baekhyun tampak panik, membuat Junmyeon merasa ingin tertawa dalam tangisannya. Apa ada arwah seperti ini? Baekhyun… walaupun sudah mati, tapi dia tetap memiliki kepribadian yang sama.

"Jangan pergi." Junmyeon mengusap wajahnya. "Aku hanya sedih… karena kau sudah mati…"

Baekhyun menatap Junmyeon dalam diam.

"Ini hanya mimpi bukan? Aku bermimpi dan belum bangun. Ini semua terlalu aneh, benar bukan? Aku sudah hidup selama 19 tahun dengan normal dan baik-baik saja. Nanti saat aku bangun, kita akan bisa bermain ps bersama lagi, dan aku akan mengomelimu karena kau selalu berteriak dengan kencang dan menyanyikan lagu favoritmu berulang-ulang kali hingga aku bosan mendengarnya. Aku…"

"_Hyung_… sebenarnya aku ingin mencubit pipimu agar kau bisa tahu ini mimpi atau tidak." Baekhyun memotong perkataan Junmyeon dan mendekatinya, berdiri disamping Junmyeon dan mengarahkan tangannya pada pipi Junmyeon, Junmyeon menatapnya tanpa rasa takut seperti sebelumnya. Namun begitu tangan Baekhyun mencoba menyentuh Junmyeon, yang terjadi adalah tangan itu menembus Junmyeon. Baekhyun mundur dengan perlahan dari sisi kasur Junmyeon.  
"Rasa sakit ditubuhmu terasa kan? Sepertinya itu cukup untuk membuktikan semua ini nyata." Baekhyun tersenyum sedih. Junmyeon tahu itu. Baekhyun pasti sebenarnya juga tidak mau mati. Tapi takdirnya malah seperti ini. Baekhyun masih muda. Dia bahkan beberapa bulan lebih muda dari Junmyeon, dia juga sangat berbakat menyanyi karena suaranya benar-benar bagus. Baekhyun bercita-cita jadi penyanyi yang hebat. Tetapi sekarang semua itu tidak akan jadi kenyataan…

Karena Baekhyun tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

Yang ada sekarang hanya arwahnya yang belum tenang…

Eh? Kenapa arwah Baekhyun masih mengawang seperti itu? Tidakkah harusnya jiwanya sudah beristirahat dengan tenang?

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau tidak pergi ke surga?"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Menurutmu, apa aku akan masuk surga?"

"Kenapa tidak? Menurutku kau orang yang baik."

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya. "Kau tahu, aku pernah mendengar mitos kalau arwah seseorang akan pergi setelah 49 hari kematiannya."

"Ka—kalau begitu…"

"Iya, mungkin 10 hari lagi aku akan benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini…"

Dan Junmyeon menangis lagi.

"_Hyung_! Kenapa kau menangis?!" seru Jongin yang baru saja membuka kamar tampak kaget dan segera menghampiri Junmyeon setelah meletakkan roti yang baru saja dibelinya di atas meja yang ada diruangan itu.

"A—aku…" Junmyeon melirik Baekhyun yang meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibir pucatnya, meminta Junmyeon merahasiakannya. "Tadi aku menonton film yang sangat sedih…" ucap Junmyeon kemudian sambil menyeka wajahnya.

"Astaga _hyung_… sejak kapan kau jadi secengeng ini?" Jongin menghela napas.

"Aku tidak cengeng! Aku hanya terharu," bantah Junmyeon. dia melirik kearah Jongin yang membuka bungkus roti yang dibelinya.

"Jongin, kapan aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit? Aku ingin keluar secepatnya…"

"Mungkin beberapa hari lagi _hyung_. Dokter bilang kau sudah hampir sembuh sepenuhnya. Jadi sabarlah sedikit lagi." Ujar Jongin.

"Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun…" ucap Junmyeon pelan. Sudut mata Junmyeon menatap kearah gerakan tangan Jongin yang hampir menggigit roti dengan mulutnya terhenti.

Jongin meletakkan rotinya dipangkuannya sambil menunduk. "Maaf _hyung_… sebenarnya… Baekhyun-_hyung_ sudah meninggal…"

Junmyeon terdiam, dia sudah mengetahui hal itu… walaupun sampai sekarang dia masih berharap kalau semua hal yang terjadi hanyalah mimpi. Kenapa semuanya bukan mimpi saja?

"Kau bohong… kan?" suara Junmyeon bergetar. Dia sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin menerima kenyataan ini. "Kalian semua membohongiku, kan?"

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sebenarnya Junmyeon lebih suka menutup sebelah matanya karena sejak memiliki mata itu, terkadang Junmyeon melihat hal yang menakutkan ketika malam tiba. Penampakan yang membuatnya shock, merinding dan aura yang terasa berat itu terasa begitu menakutkan di malam hari, dia sangat ketakutan setengah mati karenanya, namun hanya mata itu yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan Baekhyun, jadi dia tidak menutupnya ketika Baekhyun ada bersamanya. Mungkin hantu gentayangan dan arwah itu berbeda? Entahlah. Karena dari yang Junmyeon lihat, para hantu yang terkadang menampakkan dirinya itu terlihat sangat menakutkan dengan wajahnya yang berdarah, rusak, bertaring, tanpa kepala, berambut panjang dan lainnya. Benar-benar menakutkan. Hal yang menguatkannya hanyalah keberadaan Baekhyun yang juga kasat mata itu. Lagipula, dengan sangat bersyukur para hantu yang ada disana tidak mengganggunya lebih jauh—hanya menampakkan diri— Yeah. Kalau tidak… Junmyeon yakin dia sudah berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa sekarang.

Tapi kemudian Baekhyun menjelaskan padanya kalau yang sering muncul dan menakuti itu namanya _**youkai**_—semacam siluman, setan, iblis atau Jin. Dan itu berbeda dengan arwah. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak ingin dia disamakan dengan makhluk-makhluk yang kadang muncul dengan wajah jelek—menyeramkan itu.

Sekarang Junmyeon merasa sangat bosan, Jongin—adiknya sedang sekolah dan ibunya sedang bekerja. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya melayang-layang tidak jelas di ruangan kamarnya sambil menyanyi. Yeah, Junmyeon mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu. Tampak dia menghela napas sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke pintu. Sekilas dia tampak seperti melihat bayangan seseorang lewat di depan pintu kamarnya dirawat ketika suster masuk ke kamarnya. Tapi mungkin itu hanya bayangannya saja, atau para makhluk lain yang numpang lewat. Semoga hanya sekedar numpang lewat. Junmyeon kemudian meminta suster untuk mengantarnya ke taman yang ada di belakang rumah sakit karena dia merasa dia bisa mati karena terlalu bosan.

Suasana di taman tampak menyegarkan dan asri. Matahari tidak begitu terlihat karena ini hari yang berawan. Hal itu cukup membuat Junmyeon yang berada dibawah pohon merasa nyaman. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di taman sambil menatap beberapa pasien lainnya yang juga berada di taman, juga anak-anak kecil yang bermain. Sepertinya anak-anak itu juga pasien, karena mereka tampak memakai baju pasien sepertinya. Meskipun sepertinya mereka sakit, mereka tampak bermain dengan ceria. Semua itu terlihat dari senyuman yang mengembang di wajah mereka. Mau tak mau Junmyeon jadi ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau mulai jadi pedophile sekarang, _hyung_?" Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon berdecak. Dia meraih ponselnya dan meletakkan dipipinya, "Tentu saja tidak." Ucapnya sambil menatap Baekhyun, dia berucap seakan-akan sedang melakukan pembicaraan lewat ponsel. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Ide bagus…"

"Setidaknya aku tidak mau dikira sebagai orang gila yang bicara sendiri," sahut Junmyeon masih dengan ponsel yang menempel dipipinya.

Baekhyun masih tertawa terbahak. Keceriaan Baekhyun itu membuat Junmyeon berpikir kalau _namja_ pencinta eyeliner itu masih hidup dan akan selalu ada di dekatnya.

Tapi 5 hari lagi, hari ke-49 akan datang. Junmyeon tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun.

"Awas!"

Junmyeon melihat kearah bola yang melayang hampir mengenai seorang _namja_ yang memakai jaket biru tua dan dia berteriak memperingatkan _namja_ itu. Tapi ternyata bola itu tidak mengenai _namja_ yang tidak dikenal itu. Anak kecil yang berlari kearah bola itu tampak menatap Junmyeon bingung.

"Kau teriak pada siapa, _hyung_?" Tanya anak kecil itu bingung setelah mengambil bola itu.

"Orang yang disana hampir terkena bolamu, kau harus bermain dengan hati-hati…"

"Tapi disana tidak ada siapapun, _hyung_."

"Eh?" Junmyeon tercekat.

Anak kecil itu kemudian berlalu dari Junmyeon dan segera kembali menuju teman-temannya yang sudah memanggil namanya untuk kembali bermain.

Junmyeon kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah bola tadi di lempar. Dia melihat _namja_ tampan berjaket biru itu masih berdiri disana sambil menatapnya dengan tajam. Junmyeon menelan ludahnya. Dia menutup mata kirinya perlahan dengan tangannya. Dan mata kanannya tidak mendapati _namja_ itu. Berarti _namja_ tampan itu…

Junmyeon langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang juga menatap kearah _namja_ berjaket biru itu.

Arwah. Sama seperti Baekhyun…

"B—Baekkie…" suara Junmyeon tampak gemetar.

Baekhyun maju berdiri di depan Junmyeon. Dia tampak membalas tatapan _namja_ berjaket biru itu dengan tajam. "Tidak apa _hyung_. Meskipun tidak bisa menyentuh benda nyata. Aku bisa menjagamu dari makhluk kasat mata dan arwah sepertiku. Kau tenang saja."

Junmyeon mengerti sekarang kenapa para hantu—_youkai_ di rumah sakit itu tidak mengganggunya. Itu karena Baekhyun bersamanya. Bahkan meskipun Baekhyun tidak ada di dunia lagi. _Namja_ itu tetap menjaganya… Junmyeon rasa dia sangat terharu sekarang.

"Dia… arwah?"

"Iya. Sama sepertiku." Ujar Baekhyun.

_Namja_ berjaket biru itu tampak mendekat kearah mereka, membuat jantung Junmyeon berdetak dengan cepat. Astaga… ini siang hari, dan dia melihat hantu—err penampakan—err arwah? Geez terserah apapun namanya itu.

_Namja_ itu berjalan semakin cepat kearah mereka, kemudian berhenti beberapa langkah dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Kalian bisa melihatku?" ucapnya dengan nada penuh keterkejutan.

"Err… yeah…" sahut Junmyeon pelan.

"Aku sama sepertimu, jadi tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu," sahut Baekhyun.

"Ma—maksudmu apa?" _namja_ berambut hitam pendek itu tampak bingung.

"Kita ini **arwah**. Lihat, kaki kita tidak menapak."

_Namja_ itu menatap kearah kakinya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Maksudmu aku sudah mati?" dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di kepalanya. "Ta—tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadaku!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak ingat apapun. Tiba-tiba saja aku berada ditempat ini."

"Kau tidak ingat kau mati karena apa atau hal yang terjadi sebelum kau mati?"

_Namja_ itu menggeleng.

"Kau… juga lupa namamu?" Tanya Junmyeon kemudian.

_Namja_ itu tampak terdiam, "Namaku…"

"Iya, siapa namamu?"

"Kris?" ucap _namja_ itu dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Kenapa kau berucap dengan nada seperti itu?" ucap Junmyeon heran.

"Aku tidak tahu… tapi yang terlintas dipikiranku hanya nama itu." Sahut _namja_ itu—Kris.

"Baiklah," Baekhyun merangkul bahu _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, sehingga refleks membuat _namja_ itu sedikit menunduk karena perbedaan tinggi. "Kami berdua akan memanggilmu Kris mulai sekarang! Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun!"

"Aku Junmyeon. Dan aku adalah manusia." Sahut Junmyeon sambil tersenyum canggung, menampilkan _eyesmile_-nya yang tampak membuat Kris terkesima beberapa saat. Untuk beberapa saat Junmyeon terlihat begitu menawan.

Kris kemudian balas tersenyum kearah Junmyeon. Dia tersenyum. Entah kenapa Junmyeon merasa darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang selama beberapa saat. Meskipun tampak pucat, senyum Kris itu sangat mempesona.

Mereka menatap dan saling balas tersenyum.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**[Laughing Coffin I]**

**TBC**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Music Playing**: Seasonal Feather—Rin/Len, Drowning in a wave of sadness –Len, The lost one's weeping—Rin. What a weird song and mv, but I love it anyway. Haha :'D

**A/N:** moment Krisho-nya masih dikit ._.

Krisho again… but this time with slight!Baekho/? ._.

Mungkin ini masih belum bisa masuk genre horror walaupun tentang arwah. :/ Inspirasi dari 49 days walaupun plot dll beda jauh. Sisanya mitos dari segala sumber. ^^;

Bayangin Junmyeon Mama Era [brown hair], Kris Wolf Era [black hair] rambut cepak/?, Baekhyun Era mana aja /plak/

Youkai: Siluman, jin, iblis, Laughing: tertawa, Coffin: peti mati

Kapuas Timur, 08/02/2015

**-Kiriya-**

**Oh ya, Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author****: Kiriya Diciannove**

**Title****: Laughing Coffin **

**Warning****: AU, typo, BL, OOC, Death chara yang gentayangan; lol, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

**Summary****: **[Krisho slight!Baekho] Arwah seseorang akan pergi setelah 49 hari kematiannya\ Bagaimana jika aku merindukanmu? Haruskah aku pergi ke tempat peristirahatanmu dan bicara sendiri pada batu nisan yang dingin itu, Kris?\Sebenarnya aku cukup penasaran, bagaimana rasanya saat malaikat pencabut nyawa muncul dihadapanmu dan memisahkan jiwa dari ragamu? Apakah sakit?\AU, BL, OOC. Mind to RnR?

Met membaca ^^

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**XoXo**

**Laughing Coffin © Kiriya Diciannove**

**XoXo**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Tinggal 4 hari sebelum hari ke-49 untuk Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Kris bisa berada ditempat ini kalau tidak ada informasi mengenai dia di rumah sakit ini?" ucap Junmyeon bingung. Baru saja dia mengecek informasi mengenai pasien yang ada di rumah sakit ini selama dalam kurun rentang waktu dua bulan terakhir ini.

"Yaahh, aneh juga sih." Sahut Baekhyun sambil memasang pose berpikir. "Mungkin dia roh yang tersesat, haha."

Kris menampakkan wajah poker facenya kearah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun berhenti tertawa karena sadar itu bukan sesuatu yang lucu.

"Apa aku harus mencari semua informasi di rumah sakit Seoul?" gumam Junmyeon.

"Atau mungkin dia korban kecelakaan kereta api kita waktu itu juga?"

"Kecelakaan kereta waktu itu memakan banyak sekali korban. Jadi semua dilarikan ke rumah sakit yang berbeda. Selain itu, informasi surat kabar tentang orang-orang yang kecelakaan sebulan yang lalu susah dicari…" keluh Junmyeon.

"Sudah mencoba mencari di internet?" usul Baekhyun.

"Sudah. Ada banyak list nama, tapi tidak ada yang bernama Kris, dan orang yang kira-kira sepantaran dengan kita dan Kris ada banyak."

"Mungkin sebenarnya itu bukanlah namamu, Kris." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian sambil menatap Kris dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Tapi… wajahmu, terasa seperti pernah kulihat. Apa mungkin kita pernah bertemu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak dapat mengingat apapun… tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian." Tatapan Kris mengarah pada Junmyeon. "Biar aku mengingatnya dengan perlahan saja." Ucap Kris kemudian.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, "Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah mati dua puluh tahun yang lalu, tapi tidak bisa istirahat dengan tenang karena ada sesuatu yang belum terpenuhi." Ucap Baekhyun dengan serius.

"A—apa bisa begitu?" ujar Kris gelagapan.

"Entahlaaah~" Baekhyun berucap dengan nada santai. "Bisa juga kau baru saja mati beberapa jam yang lalu, soalnya kau baru saja muncul disini kan?"

Kris mengangguk, "Kenapa kita tidak pergi ke… tempat semacam surga begitu? Atau tempat peristirahatan yang tenang? Kupikir setelah mati kita akan… ya kau tahulah. Mati. Tidur yang panjang hingga kiamat. Atau menunggu reinkarnasi mungkin?" Ucap Kris dengan nada frustasi.

"Karena ada mitos yang mengatakan selama 49 hari, roh kita masih ada di dunia. Setelah 49 hari baru kita akan menghilang. Mungkin itu yang akan terjadi." Sahut Baekhyun sambil menggendikkan bahunya. "Ngomong-ngomong, 4 hari lagi akan sampai 49 hari kematianku." Lanjut Baekhyun. "Kalau mitos itu benar, aku akan menghilang."

"Aku tidak tahu dengan diriku…" sahut Kris pelan.

"Mu—mungkin kau baru saja meninggal seperti yang dikatakan Baekkie? Makanya kau lupa," Junmyeon mencoba mengeluarkan asumsinya.

"Benar!" seru Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku sendiri, sampai beberapa hari setelah kematianku, aku masih tidak percaya kalau aku sudah mati…"

"Baekkie…" Junmyeon menatap Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kearah Junmyeon, karena meskipun ingin menyentuh ujung rambut Junmyeon, dia tidak akan bisa. Karena dia sudah mencobanya beratus-ratus kali sebelumnya tanpa Junmyeon ketahui.

"Kalian terlihat dekat. Apa hubungan kalian sebelum kau mati, Baekhyun?" Tanya Kris penasaran. "Apa kalian sepasang kakak adik? Atau… kekasih?" Ada rasa ragu ketika menyebut kata yang terakhir.

"Kami adalah teman sejak kecil," sahut Junmyeon.

"Begitulah! Meskipun Junmyeon-_hyung_ lebih tua dariku kadang dia bersikap sangat manis, membuatku merasa lebih tua darinya." Sambung Baekhyun.

"Apanya yang manis?!" protes Junmyeon tidak terima.

"Aku menyayangimu, Junmyeon-_hyung_." Sahut Baekhyun tidak menanggapi protesan Junmyeon.

"Geez." _Namja_ itu menarik napas. "…Aku juga menyayangimu, Baekhyun..." ucap Junmyeon jujur.

Kris hanya diam. Pikirannya blank sama sekali. Tidak tahu apa-apa, tidak ingat siapa dirinya. Atau kapan dia mati. Tapi melihat senyuman Junmyeon yang ditujukan pada Baekhyun dan dirinya itu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Apa mungkin jika dia juga punya seseorang yang menyayanginya seperti itu?

Ekspresi wajah Junmyeon kemudian berubah, "Sebenarnya aku cukup penasaran, bagaimana rasanya saat malaikat pencabut nyawa muncul dihadapanmu dan memisahkan jiwa dari ragamu? Apa benar dia menggunakan sabit raksasa? Apakah sakit?"

_Seperti apa malaikat? Bagaimana rasanya mati?_

Kris mengarahkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun karena dia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Dia arwah yang kehilangan ingatannya.

Baekhyun masih tersenyum. "Kau ingin tahu? Bagaimana kalau mencobanya?"

"Baekkie…"

_Rasanya seperti dikuliti hidup-hidup. Jauh lebih sakit._

Baekhyun tertawa singkat, "Haha, aku bercanda… Ingatanku tentang hal itu buram dan semuanya tampak blur. Mungkin sesuatu hal tentang kematian dan selebihnya adalah rahasia Tuhan yang tidak boleh kuungkapkan begitu saja."

_Jika kamu tahu bagaimana rasanya—meskipun hanya sedikit, apa kau akan takut pada kematian?_

**[Laughing Coffin]**

**Kriek…**

Terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka. Tampak Jongin masuk dengan wajah ceria. "_Hyung_! Hari ini kau akan keluar dari rumah sakit. Apa kau senang?"

Junmyeon menatap Jongin dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Dia membiarkan Jongin memeluknya dengan erat.

"Siapa dia?" ujar Kris dengan nada tidak bersahabat.

"Dia adiknya Junmyeon-_hyung_. Namanya Jongin. Duh. Jangan pasang wajah cemberut begitu kenapa." Sahut Baekhyun dengan nada heran.

"Adiknya?" entah kenapa Kris malah tersenyum ketika mendengar hal itu. Baekhyun melirik Kris dan memperhatikan sikap _namja_ itu.

"Aku akan mengemasi barangmu, _hyung_. Kau sebaiknya ganti baju. _Eomma_ akan menjemput kita nanti." Ujar Jongin kemudian. Junmyeon mengangguk.

Junmyeon melirik cermin yang ada di wastafel. Hanya ada bayangan dirinya disana, walaupun sebenarnya ada Baekhyun dan Kris disana.

Junmyeon berbalik, "Wow, ini seperti bagian dari film horror." Ucapnya.

"Hm… seperti adegan tidak ada seseorang di cermin, kemudian ketika berbalik dia muncul dan mencekikmu?" ucap Baekhyun dengan gaya akan mencekik Junmyeon.

"Iya, seperti itu!" sahut Junmyeon.

"Ah… aku bagian dari horror itu sendiri." Kris menunduk lesu.

"_Hyuung_!" Jongin tampak membuka pintu kamar mandi. "Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Eh, apakah selama itu?" ucap Junmyeon sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jongin.

"Baru 7 menit sih." Sahut Kris.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu. Aku seperti mendengarmu berbicara dengan seseorang." Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya. Entah kenapa dia merasa ruangan kamar mandi terasa begitu dingin dan lehernya meremang. '_Mungkin efek AC,' _pikir Jongin.

"H—hanya perasaanmu saja." Ujar Junmyeon gugup.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Junmyeon tidak langsung pulang ke rumah mereka. Dia meminta ibunya untuk mampir disebuah tempat. Sebuah komplek pemakaman. Disanalah dia sekarang berada dengan Jongin dan dua makhluk kasat mata lainnya. Di depan makam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri tampak melihat makamnya dengan wajah sedih. "Huwaaa… aku benar-benar sudah mati…"

Junmyeon menatap kearah Baekhyun. "Jangan menangis Baekhyun… melihatmu seperti itu membuatku ingin menangis juga… hiks…"

Jongin menatap kakaknya itu dengan heran. "_Hyung_, kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa kita harus pergi sekarang?" Jongin memegang lengan kakaknya. Entah kenapa, Jongin merasa kakaknya sedikit aneh sekarang.

Junmyeon hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap matanya yang berkaca-kaca, dia digiring oleh Jongin masuk kedalam mobil. Dia duduk di belakang dengan Baekhyun dan Kris sedangkan Jongin disamping sang ibu yang sedang menyetir.

Junmyeon menatap keluar kaca mobil, menikmati pemandangan yang ada tanpa banyak bicara. Jongin sendiri sesekali melirik _hyung_-nya itu dari cermin di depan mobil.

Junmyeon menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur sementara Jongin meletakkan tas milik kakaknya itu di dekat lemari.

"Kamarku…" ucap Junmyeon sambil merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Matanya menatap kearah plafon yang bercat putih. Tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya bahwa saat terakhir kali dia berada di kamar ini adalah saat packing pakaian untuk pergi berlibur bersama dengan Baekhyun. Dia ingat saat dia memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam ransel, Baekhyun justu malah membuat lemarinya berantakan karena memilihkan pakaian yang cocok untuk dibawa berlibur. Baekhyun yang malah sibuk berguling-guling dikasurnya saat mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama, dan Baekhyun yang suka mengambil potongan terakhir sushi kesukaan Junmyeon. Bahkan terakhir kali berfoto bersamapun dengan Baekhyun.

Junmyeon memejamkan matanya lalu menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Hidungnya terasa memanas selama beberapa saat.

"Junmyeon-_hyung/hyung_, kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun dan Jongin tampak memasang wajah cemas padanya ketika dia membuka matanya.

"Apa kau pusing?" Tanya Jongin.

"Apa kau kelelahan?" suara Baekhyun terdengar setelah Jongin.

"Kalian **berdua** tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja kok." Ucap Junmyeon mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Berdua?" ucap Jongin heran.

"Oops…" ujar Baekhyun begitu mendengar ucapan Junmyeon.

"Ah, maksudku kau! Kau tidak usah berlebihan Jongin. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Makanya aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Benar kan? Aku hanya perlu istirahat saja sekarang."

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya sambil menatap sang kakak. "…ya, tentu saja." Sahutnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke bawah. Panggil aku jika kau butuh sesuatu."

"Aku sudah baikan kok, jangan memperlakukanku seperti orang sakit lagi." seru Junmyeon pada Jongin yang keluar dari kamarnya.

Sementara itu Kris hanya diam berdiri sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada kamar Junmyeon. Kamar _namja_ itu sangat rapi. Ada beberapa poster artis tertempel disana. Kris mendekati salah satu poster yang bertanda tangan.

"Kupikir ini benar-benar tanda tangan dari Member Girls Generation." Ujar Kris sambil menunjuk kearah poster yang ada di dekat pintu kamar Junmyeon.

"Bukan, bukan, itu tanda tanganku!" seru Baekhyun sambil memasang pose _peace_ dengan jarinya.

"Iya, dia penggemar Girl's Generation, jadi dia menempel poster mereka di kamarku dan menanda tanganinya. Dia bilang itu agar dia bisa bermimpi indah saat menginap di kamarku." Ujar Junmyeon.

"Menatap gadis-gadis cantik di malam hari sebelum tidur, siapa tahu aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka dalam mimpi," sahut Baekhyun.

"Oh…" gumam Kris sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Ada banyak barang Baekhyun disini, komik, baju, buku, bahkan game. Aku baru terpikir kalau semua hal yang kulakukan semuanya terakhir denganmu, Baekkie," ujar Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangan pada namja bermata sipit itu.

"_Hyung_…"

"Kau ingat bukan? Kita memainkan catur ini malam sebelum kecelakaan, kartu remi ini juga."

"Dan kau selalu kalah, _hyung_." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Kau benar. Dan aku berteriak kesal padamu karena hal itu. Seandainya aku tahu semuanya adalah hal terakhir yang kulakukan denganmu. Aku ingin bersenang-senang lebih banyak lagi denganmu. Membuat kenangan bersama lebih banyak."

"Sudah cukup banyak kenangan kita bersama, _hyung_. Kita sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Kau hanya perlu **mengingat** semuanya." Baekhyun menunjuk album-album foto yang ada di rak buku Junmyeon. Junmyeon mengarahkan pandangannya kesana.

Kenangan.

Ingatan…

"Eh? Kau tahu Kim Taeyeon? Kupikir kau hilang ingatan?" seru Junmyeon kemudian pada Kris.

"Iya, benar juga!" Baekhyun tampak tidak kalah terkejut.

"Iya ya? Kenapa aku bisa tahu Kim Taeyeon ya? Tapi aku tahu juga tahu kok Girl's Generation, Superjunior, TVXQ, Kim Soohyun, dan Jackie Chan. Mereka artis terkenal kan?"

"Kalau begitu, apa kau tahu siapa presiden Korea sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Eh… aku tidak tahu…" Sahut Kris setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu? Apa kau bukan orang Korea?" gumam Baekhyun kemudian sambil memikirkan pertanyaan lain, "Kau tahu siapa itu Park Ji sung?" lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

"Dia pemain sepakbola Korea."

"Namamu?"

Hening sejenak.

"Err… Kris?"

"Penyanyi Gangnam Style?"

"PSY."

"Profesi orang yang mengobati pasien di rumah sakit disebut?"

"Dokter… hei, kenapa pertanyaanmu seperti ini?" protes Kris pada Baekhyun yang seakan-akan mempermainkannya.

"Sepertinya tidak semua ingatanmu hilang," ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

"Syukurlah Kris. Mungkin setelah ini kau bisa mengingat namamu yang sebenarnya, siapa dirimu sebenarnya, alamatmu dan tentang kematianmu…" ujar Junmyeon semakin pelan ketika mengucapkan kata kematian. Sayang sekali, _namja_ setampan dan semuda Kris sudah mati. Baekhyun juga.

"Aku juga berharap begitu…" ujar Kris.

Junmyeon hanya mengangguk.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Libur semester kampus Junmyeon masih terus berlanjut untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Tidak ada banyak hal yang dilakukan oleh Junmyeon. Namun berhubung ini hari sekolah Jongin libur untuk murid kelas 1 dan 2, karena ada kegiatan khusus untuk anak-anak kelas 3 SMA. Jongin berinisiatif untuk mengajak Junmyeon berjalan-jalan bersama untuk mengusir kebosanan, sementara ibu mereka sedang pergi bekerja. Ibu mereka adalah _single parent_ dan seorang wanita karir yang bekerja di kantoran. Ayah mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan waktu Junmyeon kelas 1 SMA.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi, tapi tolong berhati-hati dengan lalu lintas, oke? _Eomma_ tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada kalian." Ujar Ny. Kim sambil meletakkan omelet dipiring. _Yeoja_ itu tampak menggunakan rok hitam selutut dan baju hem putih yang dilapis dengan apron. Meskipun sudah memiliki dua orang anak yang cukup besar, Kim Tae Hee—ibu Junmyeon dan Jongin—masih tampak cantik dan awet muda. Meskipun banyak lelaki yang menaruh hati padanya, sepertinya dia tidak berniat untuk menikah lagi dan mengganti posisi sang suami yang masih hidup dihatinya. Junmyeon dan Jongin sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Setelah dilihat-lihat, ibu Junmyeon benar-benar cantik ya." Komentar Kris yang berdiri didekat dispenser sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi meringis karena tidak bisa membuka kulkas hanya bisa mengacungkan jempolnya. "Tepat sekali!"

"Ibuku memang cantik sekali!" sahut Junmyeon yang sedang duduk di kursi ruang makan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti, Joon?" sang ibu yang menggoreng nugget menatapnya bingung. Begitu pula dengan Jongin yang menggigit omelet dipiringnya.

"Eh… itu… aku hanya terpesona melihat _eomma_ memasak seperti itu…" Junmyeon menggaruk pipinya, "Seperti chef yang ada di acara masak setiap sabtu sore di tivi!" ujarnya.

"Kau bisa saja." Tae Hee mengacak rambut Junmyeon. "Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian."

Jongin kembali menikmati omeletnya dalam diam.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Mereka berdua tidak menaiki bus atapun taksi, karena rumah mereka berada di area Gangnam. Mereka hanya perlu berjalan kaki untuk menikmati perjalanan ke tempat-tempat yang cukup menarik. Terkadang Junmyeon berjengit kaget ketika melihat ada sesosok arwah yang muncul dengan keadaan berdarah-darah. Tampaknya itu adalah korban kecelakaan, ketakutan _namja_ bersurai _brown_ itu membuahkan kekehan dari Baekhyun dan Kris karena sikap Junmyeon yang masih belum terbiasa dengan penampakan.

Kedua kakak adik itu membeli sepatu bersama, juga topi dengan menggunakan kartu kredit yang diserahkan sang ibu untuk mereka. Kemudian Junmyeon mengajak Jongin untuk ke toko buku.

Dia berkata kalau ada buku yang ingin dibelinya. Jongin sendiri hanya menunggu di kursi yang tersedia toko buku sambil memainkan ponselnya. Kris berkeliling sambil melihat-lihat buku dengan menembus rak-rak yang ada, membuat Junmyeon _sweatdrop_ begitu melihatnya. Baekhyun sendiri langsung melesat ke rak kumpulan komik—setelahnya Baekhyun berteriak '_Andwaeee_,' dengan keras—yang tentu saja tidak terdengar oleh para manusia normal. Raut wajahnya tampak menyesal karena dia tidak bisa menyentuh komik itu, tangannya menembus komik— dan Junmyeon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya numpang membaca pada seseorang yang sedang membaca komik sambil berdiri disamping rak.

Jongin melongo melihat buku-buku yang dibeli sang kakak, buku yang rata-rata membahas hal mistis dan supranatural, yeah, walaupun ada buku tentang statistik dan filsafat. Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kakaknya menyukai hal mistis seperti itu? Bukankah selama ini sang kakak adalah orang yang cukup penakut?

Setelah selesai membeli beberapa barang, mereka berjalan pulang ke rumah sambil menikmati burger yang dibeli mereka di jalan. Ketika melewati taman, Jongin menarik tangan sang kakak menuju taman, membuat mereka berakhir dengan duduk di kursi taman sambil menikmati burger. Mata Junmyeon menatap lurus ke depan, melihat beberapa anak-anak yang bermain. Tampak disana ada seorang anak yang hanya diam sendirian sambil menatap anak-anak lainnya bermain. Junmyeon sadar. Anak itu sudah meninggal, dia adalah arwah.

Secara tidak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Anak itu menatapnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

Junmyeon berdiri secara tiba-tiba, bermaksud menghampiri anak-anak itu, namun Jongin menahan tangan sang kakak.

"_Hyung_. Kau mau kemana?"

"Itu… disana…" Junmyeon mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah depan. Jongin menujukan pandangannya kearah tersebut, namun dia tidak mendapati apapun. Dia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Semenjak keluar dari rumah sakit, kau jadi aneh, _hyung_." Ucap Jongin jujur. "Dan apa-apaan buku yang kau beli itu? Sejak kapan kau suka pada hal seperti itu?"

Junmyeon terdiam, sementara itu Baekhyun dan dan Kris yang sedari tadi saling menatap saling mengangguk, "Tentang anak itu, serahkan pada kami." Ujar Kris pada Junmyeon.

Kris dan Baekhyun kemudian berjalan menuju sang anak kecil dan menghampirinya. Anak itu menatap mereka heran, Kris kemudian bicara pada anak itu sambil menunjuk Junmyeon. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Junmyeon tidak mendengarnya karena dia sedang terfokus dengan perkataan Jongin. Meskipun begitu, mata Junmyeon menangkap anak itu tersenyum padanya. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Baekhyun dan kris tampak bermain kejar-kejaran dengan anak itu, sehingga membuat Junmyeon tersenyum kecil.

Dia kembali duduk dan menatap lembut kearah Jongin.

"Benarkah begitu?" ujarnya kemudian.

Jongin mengangguk, "Iya, kau terkadang bicara sendiri, _hyung_."

"Kalau aku berkata jujur, aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan percaya padaku atau tidak." Junmyeon menunduk.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Junmyeon meraba mata kirinya, "Aku yang sekarang… bisa melihat hal-hal aneh karena mata ini. Seperti roh dan _youkai_—hantu."

Jongin menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bicara sendirian, aku bicara pada Baekhyun dan Kris."

"_Hyung_, kupikir kepalamu terbentur dengan sangat keras, bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksamu lagi, siapa tahu…"

"Aku tidak depresi, gila, ataupun terkena skizofrenia, Jongin. Pada awalnya aku juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Tapi inilah kenyataannya ini bukan mimpi. Aku bahkan sudah tahu Baekhyun meninggal sebelum kau mengatakannya padaku. Itu karena arwah Baekhyun sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku."

Junmyeon menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya, kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Kadang… ini menakutkan. Aku tidak hanya melihat Baekhyun. Tapi juga makhluk lainnya. Aku benar-benar takut… Kau tahu sendiri kan? Aku orang yang sangat penakut." Junmyeon terkekeh pelan, "Tapi aku ingin tetap bersama temanku sampai dia akan benar-benar menghilang."

_Meskipun itu menyakitkan._

Jongin menatap mata Junmyeon, berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata sang kakak. Junmyeon tidak pandai berbohong. Dan dia tidak mendapati kebohongan tersirat dimata Junmyeon, yang berarti, Junmyeon tidak berbohong.

Keheningan menyapa mereka berdua. Junmyeon tahu, Jongin pasti masih belum percaya dengan ucapannya yang memang terdengar seperti bualan.

Junmyeon tiba-tiba tertawa ketika melihat Baekhyun dan Kris bertabrakan dengan cara yang konyol. Aneh. Mereka arwah tapi bisa terlihat konyol seperti itu. Anak kecil itu juga menertawakan mereka, membuat Kris bangkit dan menangkap anak itu, dia mencubit pipi anak itu dengan gemas.

Junmyeon pikir Kris adalah sosok yang kalem dan tenang karena wajahnya yang tampak serius, tapi ternyata itu tidak benar. Melihat _namja_ itu sedang bersenang-senang dengan anak kecil itu membuatnya berpikiran kalau Kris pasti bisa jadi sosok ayah yang baik dan hangat. Dia pasti bisa jadi kepala keluarga yang hebat.

Tapi sekali lagi Junmyeon tersadar, Kris sudah mati. Dia adalah arwah yang juga akan menghilang nantinya. Memikirkannya membuat perut Junmyeon merasa bergolak beberapa saat.

"Sulit dipercaya," ujar Jongin kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya setelah beberapa saat mereka berada dalam keheningan, Junmyeon sontak mengarahkan pandangannya pada _namja_ anggota klub _dance_ di sekolahnya itu.

"Apa kau bisa buktikan hal itu padaku?" ucap Jongin lagi.

"Eh? Bagaimana ya?" Junmyeon bingung sendiri dengan permintaan Jongin.

Baekhyun menghampiri Junmyeon, "Bagaimana kalau begini. Aku akan mengatakan rahasia yang hanya diketahui kami berdua agar dia percaya pada kita." Ucapnya. Ternyata _namja_ itu mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalian punya hal seperti itu?" Tanya Junmyeon dengan nada kaget.

"Punya apa?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"Baekhyun bilang kalian memiliki rahasia yang tidak aku ketahui. Hm… coba kau tanyakan pada Baekhyun tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan rahasia kalian."

"Ide bagus juga…" Jongin tampak berpikir sejenak, "Insiden _chesee cake_."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Aku ingat, ini tentang kue yang ulang tahun Junmyeon-_hyung_ yang kita jatuhkan itu kan? Membuat kita harus merayu pemilik toko agar membuatkan yang sama persis dengan kue itu karena itu khusus dipesan oleh Tae Hee _eomma_, sudah begitu kita harus menghabiskan uang tabungan kita untuk membelinya."

"Eh, begitukah?" ujar Junmyeon sambil menatap Baekhyun. _Namja_ itu mengangguk. Junmyeon kemudian mengatakan hal yang diucapkan Baekhyun kepada Jongin dengan sama persis.

"Iya, dan itu sangat mengenaskan karena akhirnya aku batal membeli kaset game… eh…" Jongin terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian berdehem, "Oke… tapi itu belum cukup. Bisa saja sebenarnya _hyung_ sudah tahu hal itu," ucap Jongin masih belum cukup percaya.

"Baiklah, ayo tanyakan lagi." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada percaya diri.

"Sikat gigi ungu." Ujar Jongin.

"Heh?" Junmyeon tampak memasang wajah heran. Sikat gigi ungu? Bukankah itu warna sikat gigi miliknya di rumah?

Baekhyun tampak mengigit bibirnya, "Duh, haruskah hal itu…" gumamnya membuat Junmyeon penasaran tentang hal itu.

"Katakan saja, apa susahnya."

"Tapi jangan marah ya…" ucap Baekhyun pada Junmyeon ragu.

"Marah kenapa?"

"Waktu itu, ketika aku menginap dirumahmu, Jongin sedang mencuci muka dan aku sedang berniat ke kamar mandi. Aku terpeleset dan tidak sengaja membuat sikat gigimu jatuh ke dalam toilet… lalu kami memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hal ini bersama."

"Apaaahhh? Kau menjatuhkan sikat gigi kesayanganku ke toilet?!" pekik Junmyeon.

"Tenang saja, dua hari kemudian, sikat gigimu sudah aku ganti kok!" ucap Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Tapi selama dua hari itu… aku memakai sikat gigi yang jatuh ke toilet… astaga…"

"Kau kenapa _hyung_?" Jongin memasang wajah inosen. Membuat Junmyeon ingin memukul kepala sang adik.

"Kalian membuat sikat gigi kesayanganku jatuh ke toilet," ucap Junmyeon dengan nada datar. "Dan aku memakainya…"

Jongin tampak terkejut. Hal itu memang hanya diketahui Baekhyun dan dirinya. "Te—tenang saja _hyung_, setelahnya aku langsung ke minimarket dan membeli yang baru kok!"

"Eh? Apaahh? Padahal aku menggantinya dengan yang baru juga…" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada kecewa. Tapi hal itu membuat Junmyeon mendesah lega. Dia memakai sikat gigi yang aman.

Jongin tidak hanya mengajukan dua pertanyaan, dia mengajukan banyak pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan dia dan Baekhyun, dan Junmyeon bisa menjawab semuanya karena Baekhyun memang bersama dengannya. Terkadang Baekhyun juga membeberkan rahasia -nistaJongin yang di ketahuinya, yang mau tak mau membuat Jongin akhirnya percaya tentang hal itu.

Tiba-tiba anak kecil yang tadi bermain dengan Kris dan Baekhyun menghampirinya, diiringi dengan Kris di belakangnya. Junmyeon yang tadi sibuk berbicara dengan Jongin menatap kearah anak itu.

"_Hyung_, terima kasih sudah meminta mereka bermain denganku. Aku sangat senang." Ujar anak itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun…"

Anak itu menunjuk Kris "Kris-_hyung_ bilang kalau _cute_-_hyung_ memintanya menghiburku. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Dia menatap kearah Junmyeon, Kris dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"_Cute-hyung_? Aku?"

Junmyeon tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia melihat tubuh anak itu mulai lenyap dari pandangannya mulai dari kaki menuju ke atas dengan perlahan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Junmyeon panik. Sementara Jongin kebingungan karena tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Ah… iya, ini hari ke-49 untukku. Aku senang hari terakhirku di dunia ini terasa menyenangkan. _Gomawo_ _hyungdeul_!"

Anak itu pun menghilang seutuhnya.

"Ternyata memang setelah 49 hari…" gumam Kris.

Baekhyun tidak berkata apapun. Dia hanya menatap telapak tangannya dalam diam.

_Aku akan menghilang seperti itu._

"_Hyung_?" ujar Jongin kemudian. "A—ada apa?"

"Jongin! Tadi ada arwah seorang anak kecil disini. Baekhyun dan Kris bermain dengannya, kemudian sekarang anak itu menghilang!"

"Menghilang?"

"Lenyap setelah berkata tentang hari ke-49 untuknya!"

"Oh, tentang 49 hari itu ya…"

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Junmyeon masih dengan nada panik.

Jongin mengangguk, "Hm, dalam waktu 49 hari kematian seseorang dia masih ada di dunia ini, kemudian setelah 49 hari, dia pergi dari dunia ini dan beristirahat dengan tenang."

"Ternyata memang begitu…" Junmyeon menatap sedih pada Baekhyun dan Kris. Berarti mereka akan menghilang dengan cara seperti itu kan?

"Kira-kira sekitar kurang lebih sebulan yang lalu aku mendengar ada anak kecil yang meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil di dekat taman ini saat dia ingin bermain di taman. Mungkin itu dia, hm… namanya… aku lupa," ucap Jongin sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Anak itu namanya Park Jimin," ucap Kris kemudian.

"Park Jimin?" Tanya Junmyeon pada Jongin.

"Iya, benar! Bagaimana bisa kau tahu, kau kan baru… oh ya benar. Ada arwah yang memberi tahumu?"

Junmyeon mengangguk pelan.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang _hyung_. Sudah sore." Ujar Jongin sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Junmyeon kembali mengangguk, mereka kembali membahas hal yang hanya diketahui oleh Jongin dan Baekhyun sekali lagi dalam perjalanan menuju rumah. Sementara itu Kris mengikuti mereka dari belakang, matanya menatap punggung Junmyeon.

Bukankah aneh kalau dia tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan _namja_ itu kan?

Lalu kenapa dia bisa muncul diantara Junmyeon dan Baekhyun yang bersahabat? Akan lebih masuk akal kalau dia juga adalah teman mereka berdua.

Dia harus mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Pasti ada sesuatu hal tentang dirinya yang berhubungan dengan Junmyeon, pikir Kris.

"Kris, cepatlah. Jangan sampai kau mati untuk kedua kalinya karena tertabrak mobil saat melamun!" seru Junmyeon sambil tersenyum. Matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit pada Kris.

"Konyol, mana mungkin hal itu terjadi. Aku akan menembus mobil itu." Sahut Kris balas tersenyum.

Kris memang merasa ada sesuatu tentangnya yang berhubungan dengan Junmyeon.

Mungkinkah Junmyeon adalah orang yang dapat membantunya? Atau sebaliknya, kemungkinan terburuk—Junmyeonlah yang membuatnya mati?

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Laughing Coffin II**

**TBC**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**A/N**: title ff is from anime** Sword Art Online**

**playlist song**: **Re;write album** –vocaloid-150p-Suzumu. Ost novel/? **Shuuen no Shiori**.

Ada yang membaca novel ini? Urban legend nya keren walaupun semuanya pada mati karena bunuh-bunuhan. Dan parahnya ini novel menjurus Sho-ai Yandere /kelelep histeris/

Aku paling suka Junmyeon era **Mama-Showcase**, apalagi saat dia nyanyi lagu **Angel**. Bagiku dia manis+keren+kece banget saat itu. Kalo menurut kalian kapan Junmyeon terlihat sangat mengesankan?

**Whirlwind27** : tapi gak horror2 bangetkan? Soalnya aku juga gak berani ama yg horror :'D

**Wumy**: mumpung lagi inspirasi :D another angelnya lagi mandek, gak tahu harus diapain ;A;

**Elfishminxiu**: bromance aja kok ;D tapi kalo lebih, bisa gantian semenya xD /spinkick/

**Jeremmy Kim**: that's right! The title is from Sword Art Online. :)

**SparKyuCuttieKyu**: nah, kira-kira gimana? :D

**Kiri . kumo**: rada-rada absurd juga kan yah xD harap dimaklumi u,u sip, ni dah cepetkan ;)

**Kim YeHyun**: oke, ini dilanjut ;)

**Wu Hana**: bagaimana kira-kira baiknya? :3

**Ginnyeh**: okee fast (y)

**Jimae407203**: tenang aja, death charanya masih gentayangan, lol ;D aku juga gak begitu suka death chara kalo cuman satu aja yang mati ;)

**Muniyaaaa**: makasih ;'D iya, mereka kan saling sayang/?

**Nonagrice**: mereka anak kuliahan :3 tapi masih pantas banget dibayangin anak sekolahan emang ;'D ganteng tapi arwah xD itu ttp aja menakutkan. Sosok dgn aroma mint nanti akan terungkap ;) ini fast kagak? :3

**JunmaWu**: thank yoouu~ Soalnya arwah udah gak bisa tinggal di dunia dan udah ditolak dunia, makanya ngambang, gitu kan ya '-')a iya ya, soalnya masih belum bisa milih kata-kata yang bagus buat ditulis :')

**Peblish**: :D yang meluk Junmyeon itu urusan ntar /plak/ akan diungkap next-next chap/? Sip, ini dilanjut! Fighting~

**Raemyoon**: nah, apa mungkin ada… soalnya Kris lupa siapa dia ;) ini masalahnya ;) iya, mata donor Junmyeon itu entah dari siapa /dor/

**Afnikimni001**: hmm… baca aja kalo mau tau kelanjutannya ;) ini dilanjut! Fighting~

**WaterangelL**: salam kenal juga ;) boleh dong ^^ sip, ini chap 2 nya.

**Chanyeols wife**: ini memang ttg mitos 49 days :) sip, ini pas apdet kan? ^^

**Krisho**: okee~ ini fast apdet. Ttg Kris, nanti pasti keungkap kok ;)

Thank buat yang udah baca dan review juga. :) Ada kritik atau saran?

Annyeong… ^^

Kapuas Timur, 14/02/2015

**-Kiriya-**

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author****: Kiriya Diciannove**

**Title****: Laughing Coffin **

**Cast****: Kim Junmyeon, Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, and ****Guest; Kim Taeyeon (SNSD member)**

**Warning****: AU, typo, BL, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

**Summary****: **[Krisho slight!Baekho]Arwah seseorang akan pergi setelah 49 hari kematiannya\ Bagaimana jika aku merindukanmu? Haruskah aku pergi ke tempat peristirahatanmu dan bicara sendiri pada batu nisan yang dingin itu, Kris?\ _death ends a life, not a relationship_\ Apa yang bisa orang mati harapkan selain beristirahat dengan tenang?\AU, BL, OOC. Mind to RnR?

Met membaca ^^

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**XoXo**

**Laughing Coffin © Kiriya Diciannove**

**XoXo**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"_Hyung_, aku tahu kau bersahabat dengan Baekhyun-_hyung_. Tapi di perjalanan pulang tadi kau berteriak sambil menyebut nama Kris. Siapa Kris? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya teman bernama Kris." Jongin yang mencoba topi di depan cermin memandang Junmyeon dari cermin itu. Tampak sang kakak sedang mencoba memakai sepatu sembari duduk ditepi kasurnya.

"Seorang arwah yang kehilangan ingatannya." Ujar Junmyeon.

"Apa hal seperti itu benar-benar ada? Aneh sekali." Sahut Jongin dengan alis yang bertaut.

"Kalau dipikir, itu memang aneh," Junmyeon mengiyakan. "Tapi, kelebihan mata ini sendiri juga aneh," ucapnya lagi sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke matanya.

Kris mendekat pada Jongin, berdiri dibelakangnya, "Topi yang bagus." Ucapnya. Tepat saat itu juga Jongin merasa bulu kuduknya meremang.

"_H—hyung_. Katakan dimana Kris berada sekarang?"

"Dibelakangmu."

Jongin segera merapat ke dinding. "Pantas saja aku merinding. Apa yang dia lakukan dibelakangku?" Jongin menunjuk-nunjuk kearah tempatnya tadi berada.

"Dia bilang topimu bagus. Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan mengganggumu. Mereka tidak akan bisa lebih tepatnya." Ujar Junmyeon sambil memasang tali sepatunya.

Jongin berdehem. Alisnya kembali berkerut. "Astaga… di rumah ini ada arwah berkeliaran, dan aku tidak tahu harus ketakutan atau waspada."

Baekhyun tertawa sambil mendekat pada Jongin. "Aku tidak percaya dia bisa merasakan kehadiran Kris."

Angin dingin menyapa Jongin yang masih setia bersandar di dinding kamar. "Jangan bilang sekarang mereka berdua ada didekatku."

"Hanya Baekhyun."

"Aish… kenapa mereka memiliki aura yang menakutkan seperti ini sih." Jongin bergidik.

"Itu bisa jadi bukti kalau kami berada didekatmu," ujar Baekhyun yang diiyakan Junmyeon. "Bukankah itu biasanya pertanda kalau mereka ada. Kau harus benar-benar percaya padaku kalau mereka ada disini."

"Dimana kau bertemu dengan Kris?" lanjut Jongin kemudian.

"Di rumah sakit."

"Oh… dia meninggal di rumah sakit?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kami tidak menemukan informasi tentang dia. Tapi aku masih mencoba mencari tahu."

"Semakin aneh saja, kalau Baekhyun-_hyung_ ada disini sih masuk akal, tapi kenapa Kris juga disini kalau dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganmu?"

Itu memang aneh.

"Apa itu pertanda kalau dia ingin mengusirku?" ujar Kris sambil menunjuk Jongin.

Junmyeon membulatkan matanya, "Hnng… karena aku bisa melihatnya makanya dia mengikutiku? Lagipula… Kris pasti akan kesepian kalau sendirian saja bukan?"

Jawaban macam apa itu?

Jongin memutar bola matanya. Kakaknya itu orang yang baik. Benar-benar baik hati. Terlalu baik!

"Asal kau tidak mengajak setiap arwah kesini saja," ucap Jongin kemudian.

"Haha…" Junmyeon tertawa hambar. "Tidak, aku tidak berniat melakukan hal seperti itu. Itu akan jadi hal yang menakutkan."

**[Laughing Coffin]**

Beberapa jam berlalu sejak pembicaraan Junmyeon dan Jongin. Saat ini Junmyeon sedang membaca buku yang baru dibelinya tadi. Tiba-tiba dengan wajah serius Kris muncul, menghampiri Baekhyun dan Junmyeon, membuat kedua orang itu menatapnya dengan heran.

"Wae?" ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah tahu…" ucap Kris dengan mantap.

"T—tahu apa?" Junmyeon tampak gugup mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdebar. Apa ingatan Kris sudah kembali? Secepat itu?

"Presiden Korea Selatan yang sekarang adalah Park Geun Hye. Tadi aku melihat berita di televisi dengan Jongin. (walaupun Jongin tidak bisa melihat Kris. Jongin tidak sengaja menekan remote pada channel berita)."

Heh?

Junmyeon melongo. _Speechless_. Terdiam. Kemudian ber-_facefalm_.

Untuk apa debaran jantungnya tadi?

"Yak, untuk apa kau memikirkan hal itu! Harusnya kau memikirkan cara untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu!" ucap Baekhyun sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Tidak sih, hanya saja aku jadi kepikiran karena tadi tidak sengaja menontonnya, jadi harus kukatakan. Karena rasanya tidak nyaman kalau tidak disampaikan." Rupanya Kris kepikiran.

Konyol.

"Jangan-jangan kau mati karena terpeleset kulit pisang…" gumam Baekhyun kemudian.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**3 hari** lagi sebelum hari ke-49 untuk Baekhyun.

"Hei."

Junmyeon menoleh pada Kris yang menyapanya. Dia sedang berdiri di balkon lantai dua rumah Baekhyun sekarang. Baekhyun sendiri tampak ada di kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya diam saja sambil menatap isi kamarnya. Kris tidak ingin menganggunya, demikian pula dengan Junmyeon.

Pagi sekali Junmyeon memutuskan untuk berkunjung kesana. Suasana duka masih terlihat di wajah keluarga Baekhyun, terutama ibunya. Meskipun sedih, ibu Baekhyun bilang semua yang terjadi bukanlah kesalahan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya merasa kehilangan. Ibu Baekhyun bahkan berterima kasih pada Junmyeon karena telah menjadi teman Baekhyun semenjak mereka masih kecil.

Baekhyun adalah sosok yang sangat ceria, jadi tentu saja suasana rumah itu begitu berubah sekarang, terasa _gloomy_. Tadinya Junmyeon berniat mengembalikan semua barang Baekhyun yang ada padanya keesokan harinya, namun ibu Baekhyun berkata dia tidak perlu mengembalikan semuanya, Junmyeon kemudian menyerahkan sekeranjang buahan yang dibelikannya untuk ibu Baekhyun dan meminta izin untuk ke kamar Baekhyun. Disanalah dia sekarang berada.

"Pemandangan dari kamar Baekhyun sangat bagus, benar bukan? Disana kau bisa melihat sekolah kami waktu SMA," ujar Junmyeon sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya. Pemandangan kota Seoul terlihat cukup luas dari tempat mereka berada, mereka dapat dengan jelas melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan juga Namsan Tower.

"Dia memiliki kamar yang strategis."

Junmyeon mengangguk, "Tapi sekarang aku tidak punya alasan untuk sering ke kamar ini tanpa adanya Baekhyun."

Kris ikut berdiri disamping Junmyeon. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari gedung-gedung tinggi yang terlihat, dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah langit, "Aku pernah mendengar kata-kata seperti ini, _'__**death ends a life, not a relationship'**_**.** Jadi meskipun Baekhyun pergi, itu tidak akan mengubah fakta kalau kalian adalah teman baik untuk selamanya, dan itu terlalu sederhana untuk dijadikan alasan untuk tidak bisa kemari lagi. Ketika seseorang mati, dia hanya bisa hidup dalam hati dan kenangan seseorang. Jadi, jangan lupa, agar dia tetap hidup dalam dirimu."

Junmyeon menatap kearah Kris, "Kris… kamu siapa sebenarnya?"

"Maaf, aku belum mengingat apapun," ujar Kris dengan wajah sedih.

"Tidak, bukan tentang hal seperti itu… hanya saja, kau itu… selalu membuatku…" Junmyeon mencoba menemukan kata yang tepat.

_Terpesona_.

"Terkesan."

"Mungkin saat aku hidup, aku adalah anggota keluarga motivator?"

"Itu tidak mungkin," Junmyeon tertawa pelan.

"Aku pikir itu juga tidak mungkin," sahut Kris sambil tersenyum simpul. "Sepertinya kehidupanku sangat menyedihkan, sehingga saat sudah mati aku tidak mengingat apapun. Jadi aku bisa pergi dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan apapun."

"Apa yang kamu katakan? Itu hanya dugaanmu saja. Hidup tidak selalu seburuk yang kamu pikirkan. Hidup… tidak seburuk itu."

"_Many things that's cruel. Life, love, time…_" Kris menatap kearah Baekhyun dengan sudut matanya. Untuk Baekhyun dan waktu terbatas yang dia miliki.

_Life-ends. Love-hurts. Time-lost._

"_But, they're beautiful too, sometimes you only doesn't realize it…_" sahut Junmyeon lirih.

_Life-beautiful. Love-happiness. Time-memories._

"Joon, sudah jam makan siang. Ayo makan bersama," terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka dan suara kakak perempuan Baekhyun. Byun Seo Eun.

_Namja_ dengan surai _brown_ itu langsung menatap ke arah pintu dan berjalan kesana, "_Nde, noona_."

Junmyeon berakhir dengan makan siang bersama dengan keluarga Byun. Ibu Baekhyun membuatkannya sushi crabstick, dan itu membuat Junmyeon sangat senang. Biasanya hal yang terjadi adalah Baekhyun yang protes karena sang ibu lebih memilih membuatkan makanan favorit Junmyeon dibandingkan dirinya, kemudian Baekhyun akan mengambil potongan sushi terakhir dari piring Junmyeon.

Disaat menikmati sushi yang memanjakan mulut dan perutnya, sejujurnya Junmyeon sedikit penasaran pada apa yang terjadi di kamar atas. Kris dan Baekhyun berada di kamar sekarang. Sepertinya mereka membicarakan sesuatu, karena sebelum keluar kamar, Junmyeon mendapati Baekhyun menghampiri Kris dan mengajaknya berbicara.

Tentu saja ini bukan rasa cemburu. Iya kan?

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Aku memikirkannya baru-baru saja. Walaupun sebenarnya aku bukan tipe orang yang memikirkan banyak hal sih," ujar Baekhyun pelan.

"Tentang apa?" Kris balik bertanya.

"Tentang hal yang Jongin katakan. Kalau kau tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan kami—aku dan Junmyeon. Kenapa kau bisa _stuck_ dengan kami? Pasti ada hubungannya. Tidakkah kau juga berpikir begitu? Kupikir Junmyeon-_hyung_ juga pasti berpikir demikian."

"Tapi kalian tidak mengenalku sama sekali."

_Walaupun bisa jadi sewaktu hidup, aku mengenal kalian..._

"Itu benar… makanya aku bingung, aneh juga kalau kau tidak mengingat apapun. Apa aku harus memukul kepalamu agar ingatanmu kembali?"

"Apa iya hal seperti itu bisa? Kita bukan manusia, kau tahu. Dan juga ini bukan film."

"Iya, aku tahu itu. Ini terasa menyedihkan. Aku bahkan belum punya pacar tapi aku sudah mati."

"Kau percaya pada reinkarnasi? Mungkin kau akan memiliki kehidupan lagi dimasa yang akan datang. Kehidupan yang lebih baik."

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Tapi aku percaya tentang surga dan neraka. Aku berharap untuk masuk surga."

"Kupikir… orang yang meninggal saat mereka muda, itu berarti tuhan menyayangi mereka. Dan tuhan ingin mereka untuk cepat berada disisinya. Agar tidak memiliki banyak dosa dan melihat keburukan dunia."

"Wow, jangan-jangan kau adalah calon seorang biksu atau pendeta selama kau hidup."

"Err… itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak merasa sesuci itu."

"Setelah dilihat-lihat, kau memang tidak terlalu pantas untuk ukuran orang yang suci sih. Kau punya _bitchface_."

"Tapi aku tampan."

"Yeah, aku juga tampan, tapi apa gunanya kalau sudah mati?"

"Apa kau menyesal?" Kris menatap Baekhyun serius.

"Ada banyak rasanya sih. Tapi yang paling banyak mungkin sedih, mungkin ada sedikit penyesalan kenapa aku harus mati sekarang. Orang-orang disekitarku, ayahku, ibuku, kakakku, teman-temanku, pasti bisa menjalani hidup tanpa diriku… itu membuatku sedih. Tapi aku tahu, mereka tidak akan melupakanku. Terutama _eomma_ dan Junmyeon-_hyung_." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengingat piala-piala kemenangan lomba menyanyi miliknya, foto-fotonya yang masih terpajang diruang tamu, ibunya tidak melepas foto itu meskipun dia sudah tidak ada. "Bumi akan tetap berputar tanpa diriku. Langit akan tetap cerah meskipun kita menangis atau tertawa. Banyak yang datang dan pergi, begitulah kehidupan yang kuketahui. Tapi sekarang aku bukan bagian kehidupan, jadi aku harus bisa merelakan semuanya terjadi. Yaah, aku bisa kehilangan apa lagi kalau sudah tidak punya apa-apa termasuk diriku sendiri?"

"Aku turut sedih tentang dirimu. Meskipun begitu, aku iri padamu Baekhyun." Ujar Kris sambil tersenyum kecil, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya. _Namja_ yang jauh lebih pendek dari Kris itu hanya diam, menunggu ucapan selanjutnya dari Kris.

"Kau masih memiliki kebahagiaan dan kenangan. Sementara aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah ada yang bersedih untukku atau tidak, aku juga tidak tahu harus merasa seperti apa sekarang."

"Iri padaku?" Baekhyun tergelak beberapa saat, "Apa benar kau tidak merasakan apapun? Tidak memikirkan apapun?"

Kris tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, ketika Baekhyun bertanya seperti itu, nama Junmyeon terlintas sekilas. Senyuman Junmyeon terbayang.

"Ada. Mungkin memang ada hubungannya dengan Junmyeon, makanya aku muncul padanya."

_Tapi kenapa Junmyeon yang bukan siapapun baginya?_

Baekhyun melirik Kris dengan sudut matanya, "Apa kamu menyukainya?"

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**2 hari** lagi…

"Apa tidak ada hal yang kau inginkan sebelum kau benar-benar pergi, Baekkie?" Tanya Junmyeon.

"Aku ingin makan _strawberry cake_, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Aku lupa bagaimana rasa makanan itu, tapi seingatku rasanya sangat enak hingga bisa sangat menyenangkan hati. Bermain? Tapi aku sudah merasa cukup puas bermain-main. Menjadi penyanyi? Aku sudah cukup banyak menyanyi sampai-sampai kau melempariku bantal, haha." Jawaban Baekhyun terdengar begitu pasrah ditelinga Junmyeon.

"Tidak adakah hal yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" ucap Junmyeon dengan nada memelas pada Baekhyun yang berada dihadapannya.

Baekhyun ingin meletakkan tangannya dibahu Junmyeon, bahkan ingin menepuk kepala sahabatnya itu seandainya bisa. "Aku ingin kamu bahagia, _hyung_."

Hening sejenak. "_Cheesy_." Ujar Junmyeon kemudian.

Kris menatap kedua orang yang berbicara itu, terkadang semua terasa melankolis ketika mereka berdua bersikap seperti itu. Dia berharap bisa mengingat sesuatu yang menyenangkan, atau seseorang yang membuatnya bahagia, agar dia bisa tahu apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang ataupun bagaimana keadaan orang yang dia tinggalkan. Itupun kalau dia memilikinya.

Bagaimana kalau kenyataannya dia tidak punya siapa-siapa?

Atau ternyata sebenarnya dia mati karena bunuh diri?

Tidak, tidak. Jangan berpikiran buruk seperti ini Kris.

Benarkah namanya Kris?

"Kurasa aku tidak menginginkan apapun lagi, _hyung_." Ujar Baekyun kemudian. "Apa yang bisa orang mati harapkan selain beristirahat dengan tenang?"

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**49 days.**

Ini hari terakhir Baekhyun. Ketika membuka matanya pagi ini, Junmyeon kaget dan panik karena tidak mendapati Baekhyun berada di kamarnya. Dia pikir Baekhyun sudah menghilang, tapi Kris bilang tadi Baekhyun pergi keluar saat Junmyeon tertidur. Kris tidak tahu Baekhyun akan pergi kemana, tapi Baekhyun berpesan agar dia menjaga Junmyeon. Dengan buru-buru Junmyeon mencuci wajahnya, memakai jaket sweater abu-abu miliknya.

"Kita harus mencarinya! Aku ingin saat terakhirnya ada diriku!" ujar Junmyeon.

"Kau yakin itu hal yang dia inginkan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ini hanya keegoisanku saja, tapi ini yang aku inginkan!"

Dia mendatangi semua tempat favorit mereka bersama, namun dia tidak menemukan sosok kasat mata itu sama sekali.

Dimana?

Mungkin ini bukan tentang tempat favorit mereka, tapi tempat favorit Baekhyun sendiri?

Tapi Baekhyun tidak memiliki hal seperti itu, karena mereka selalu berbagi cerita. Bahkan ketika untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun jatuh cinta dan patah hati, begitu pula sebaliknya dengan Junmyeon.

Tiba-tiba Junmyeon ingat, jalan yang selalu dipilih Baekhyun ketika mereka pulang kuliah. Dengan segera Junmyeon menyusuri jalan itu bersama dengan Kris. Tampak berderet pepohonan yang berdaun lebat sepanjang jalan. Dedaunan yang berjatuhan karena tertiup angin tampak sebagai pemandangan yang cukup indah untuk dinikmati.

Junmyeon akhirnya mendapati sosok Baekhyun berdiri dipinggir jalan, menatap ke arah sebuah rumah besar. Dia segera berlari kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak tidak terkejut, dia malah tersenyum, senyum yang seperti biasanya dia perlihatkan pada Junmyeon. Senyum yang akan Junmyeon rindukan.

"Aku tahu kau akan mencariku dan menemukanku." Ujarnya.

Junmyeon berusaha mengumpulkan napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Kau sangat suka melewati jalan ini, meskipun ini lebih jauh, kupikir itu karena kau menyukai pemandangan disini. Tapi ternyata…"

"Iya, karena aku menyukai _yeoja_ yang tinggal disini." Baekhyun menatap kearah jendela kamar lantai dua itu. Jendela kamar itu tampak terbuka, tapi tidak terlihat ada seseorang disana.

"Hari inipun aku tidak beruntung. Aku tidak melihatnya ada di rumah. Bahkan sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Ini rumah Kim Taeyeon-_sunbae_, dia _sunbae_ jurusan hukum, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Dia sangat cantik bukan?"

"Iya, benar. Dia benar-benar cantik dan suaranya bagus. Dan lagi, dia adalah anggota Girl's Generation, dia artis terkenal dan sibuk, jadi mana mungkin sering berada di rumah…" Sahut Junmyeon ikut menatap kearah jendela.

"Selera Baekhyun adalah _noona-noona_ ya? Berani juga." Komentar Kris.

"Seleramu lebih tinggi dan berani," sahut Baekhyun dengan seringai tipis pada Kris, membuat Kris menyipitkan matanya.

Junmyeon menatap pintu rumah itu dengan wajah serius. _Namja_ terpendek dari dua orang disana itu kemudian berjalan menuju ke pekarangan rumah Taeyeon dan mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

"_Hyung_! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" seru Baekhyun pada Junmyeon yang berlalu.

Kris menepuk bahu Baekhyun, "Sesuatu untukmu. Sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang hidup."

Pintu dibuka oleh seorang perempuan paruh baya, Junmyeon menunduk sekilas. "Bisa bertemu dengan Kim Taeyeon-_ssi_?"

"Ada perlu apa ya?" Tanya perempuan itu.

"Saya teman kuliahnya. Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengannya, sudah beberapa waktu saya tidak bertemu dengannya." Ujar Junmyeon mantap.

"Dia baru saja datang dari Busan kemarin. Tapi tadi baru saja dia pergi keluar. Kalau tidak salah, ke toko bunga." Jelas perempuan itu.

"Oh, terima kasih," Junmyeon segera pamit dan bergegas pergi menuju toko bunga. Dia tahu toko bunga terdekat dari sini. Jadi kemungkinan besar, Taeyeon ada disana.

"Dia benar-benar ada disana." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menghampirinya," ucap Junmyeon.

"Tidak usah." Cegah Baekhyun dengan cepat, "Melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya saja sudah cukup."

Junmyeon mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah…"

_Yeoja_ itu tampak sedang memesan bunga lily putih, kemudian membawanya keluar.

Karena penasaran, mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti _yeoja_ itu. Junmyeon dan Baekhyun tampak terkejut, _yeoja_ berambut pirang itu ternyata menuju ke pemakaman, tepatnya makam Baekhyun.

"Kalian sedekat itu?" Tanya Junmyeon dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak juga sih. Biasa-biasa saja, hanya saja kami sama-sama ikut klub musik." sahut Baekhyun masih dalam keterkejutannya.

"Mungkin dia sebenarnya juga menyukaimu?" tebak Kris.

"Aku akan senang sekali kalau benar begitu." Ujar Baekhyun sambil berjalan kesana, berdiri tepat disamping Taeyeon. Sementara Kris dan Junmyeon masih bersembunyi tidak jauh dari sana.

_Yeoja_ itu tampak meletakkan bunga lily putih diatas makam yang hampir berumur 49 hari itu. Dia berdiri disana beberapa lama dan tampak mengucapkan sesuatu, kemudian pergi.

Baekhyun tampak tersenyum lebar pada Junmyeon dan Kris. Dia kemudian mengajak kedua orang itu pergi tanpa mengatakan hal apapun. Tapi yang jelas, dia tampak bahagia.

"Aku harus ke toilet!" seru Junmyeon berjalan dengan cepat menuju toilet umum, meninggalkan Kris dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Junmyeon yang antri di depan toilet. "_Hyung_, setelah inipun aku tahu dimana kamu akan menemukanku." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menjauh.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" Tanya Kris, membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Masih ada waktu. Lagipula, dia akan menemukanku dengan cepat. Tolong temani dia ya."

Kris hanya diam dan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi.

"Loh, mana Baekkie?"

"Dia pergi lagi. Dia bilang kamu pasti menemukannya." Sahut Kris.

"Sepertinya aku tahu kemana dia kali ini." Sahut Junmyeon segera melangkahkan kakinya.

Pulang ke rumah.

"Selamat datang. Cepat sekali!" Seru Baekhyun ketika Junmyeon membuka pintu kamarnya. Tampak Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya dengan senyum lebar.

"Kamarmu?" gumam Kris heran pada Junmyeon, "Kenapa tidak kamarnya sendiri?"

"Tempat yang paling banyak kenangannya, ya disini." Ujar Baekhyun menyahut. "_Hyung_, kau benar-benar sahabatku. Seseorang yang benar-benar tahu tentang diriku dan bersedia menjadi temanku walaupun aku benar-benar berisik."

"Jangan berkata sesuatu yang melankolis seperti itu, aku akan tambah sedih karenanya." Ucap Junmyeon sambil berdiri menghadap Baekhyun.

_Tidak perlu mengucapkan kata-kata yang akan membuatku menangis._

"_Hyung_, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Maaf tidak bisa bersamamu lebih lama dari ini." Baekhyun kemudian menoleh pada Kris, "Kris-_hyung_. Karena aku pergi lebih duluan, tolong jaga Junmyeon-_hyung_ ya. Selama yang kau bisa."

"Baek!" seru Junmyeon dengan nada protes.

"Aku akan melakukannya." Sahut Kris mantap. Kris tampak menanggapinya dengan serius.

Hal yang terjadi pada anak kecil bernama Park Jimin di taman waktu itu benar-benar juga terjadi pada Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun mulai menghilang dengan perlahan, semakin tipis dan tidak terlihat oleh mata, tapi tidak dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Tampak tubuhnya menghilang sebagian demi sebagian, berkilau seperti butiran pasir yang digenggam kemudian terhambur ketika dilemparkan diteriknya sinar matahari di siang hari.

"Baekkie! T—tidak bisakah kau tetap bersamaku?" Junmyeon berusaha meraih tangan Baekhyun, walaupun dia tahu itu tidak akan bisa dilakukan. Tangannya meraih ruang kosong. Tapi dia masih mencoba melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Baekhyun mundur selangkah, merasa perbuatan Junmyeon terlalu menyedihkan untuk dia lihat. Lagipula, itu sia-sia.

"Maaf _hyung_, sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar menyayangiku, makanya aku harus pergi duluan. Hiduplah dengan baik ya. _Hyung_, aku menyayangimu dengan sangat. Benar-benar sayang..." Baekhyun masih tersenyum, tapi dia juga menangis. Dia tersenyum sambil menangis.

Baekhyun tercekat beberapa saat, kemudian menyeka air matanya dengan perlahan, "A—apa ini? aku pikir roh tidak akan bisa menangis…"

Junmyeon terisak dengan lutut bertumpu dilantai, matanya menatap Baekhyun, "Kenapa kau harus pergi? Kenapa kau harus menghilang? Kenapa meskipun aku tahu kau akan pergi, rasanya masih tetap sangat menyakitkan?"

Kris menutup matanya perlahan, merasa terjebak dalam situasi emosional yang tidak bisa dia handle sama sekali, dia hanya memejamkan matanya beberapa detik. Tapi, ketika dia membuka matanya kembali, Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang sepenuhnya dan Junmyeon semakin menangis sesegukan karenanya.

"Baekkie… kenapa seperti ini… ini tidak adil. Kenapa kau harus pergi lebih dulu dariku –_sobs_-?" suara Junmyeon terdengar begitu serak, dia menunduk, membuat airmata berjatuhan membasahi lantai, "Kau harusnya hidup lebih lama. Menikah dengan orang yang baik, memiki anak, dan nantinya kita bisa menjodohkan anak kita. Jadi kita bisa memiliki cucu yang sama…"

Kris tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menghiburnya. Dia ingin menyentuh bahu Junmyeon, memeluknya, menguatkannya, tapi dia sadar, dia bukan manusia lagi. Dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.

Kris berlutut dihadapan Junmyeon yang sekarang tertunduk dengan wajah menangis, "Junmyeon, jangan begini. Kau tahu kan, Baekhyun pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik sekarang."

"Kris, jangan tinggalkan aku juga…" ucap Junmyeon dalam tangisnya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Sahut Kris.

**Tidak sekarang…**

**[Laughing Coffin]**

Kris menatap _namja_ yang akhirnya tertidur setelah lama menangis dalam diam. Dia mengarahkan tangannya, berniat menghapus jejak airmata yang membekas di pipi Junmyeon, tapi ketika tangannya sudah begitu dekat dengan wajah _namja angelic_ itu, dia menjauhkan tangannya. Dia menatap tangannya yang tampak transparan.

Sepanjang malam dia hanya bisa menatap _namja_ itu tanpa bisa melakukan hal apapun. Namun dia tidak merasa bosan sama sekali. Junmyeon mulai terasa begitu familiar baginya, namun dia masih belum bisa mengingatnya. "Ini menyedihkan… hanya bisa melihatmu menangis tanpa bisa melakukan apapun." gumamnya. "Kenapa aku disini? Siapa kamu bagi diriku?"

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

_Baekhyun pernah bertanya pada Kris. Apakah dia menyukai Junmyeon?_

"_Apa kamu menyukainya?"_

_Kris tidak tahu._

_Baekhyun menatap telapak tangannya beberapa saat lalu meletakkannya tepat di depan dada Kris. Kris menatap kearah tangan Baekhyun dengan penuh kebingungan._

"_Tidak berdetak," ujar Baekhyun polos._

"…_tentu saja… kita ini kan arwah. Kita… sudah mati…" sahut Kris dengan pelan setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun._

"_Selama 49 hari, arwah akan memperhatikan orang-orang yang dicintainya… memperhatikan apa saja yang mereka lakukan." _

_Baekhyun tersenyum, tapi dia masih belum menyingkirkan tangannya dari Kris, "Jantung ini… mungkin pernah berdetak cepat untuk Junmyeon." Baekhyun mengalihkan telapak tangannya ke dadanya sendiri. "Seperti jantung milikku."_

"…mencintainya?"

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Laughing Coffin III**

**TBC**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**A/N**: maaph telat update~ aku sakit selesma selama seminggu dan tepar dengan mengenaskan. Dan sebenarnya mau apdet kemaren, tapi kemaren cuaca buruk, jadi emak ngelarang menyentuh pc, dan aku berakhir dengan tidur cepat. Haha…

Peduli amat lah ama gossip Kris ama Bona/? Krishan moment yang rada-rada indah tapi kenapa gak sama junmyeon juga /kejauhan berdelusi/

**playlist song**: Shuuen no Shiori Soundtrack -150p, Tokyo Ghoul soundtrack.

**whirlwind27**: tentu saja akan terjadi sesuatu /muka serius/ sesuatu yang rada-rada horror dan absurd xD

**SparKyuCuttieKyu**: kalau mau tau, tetep baca yaah :D /plak/ yang cinta dengan perbedaan ada banyak kok :') itulah perjuangannya/? Maaph gak kilat u,u

**Kim YeHyun**: sip, udah dilanjut ;) dibaca yaahh~

**Keys13th**: sayangnya cuman 49 hari ;( kemaren aku bikinnya malah cuman 40 hari. Baekhyun cuman dikontrak 49 hari di ff ini ;( /dor/ maaf gak kilat dan petir. Aku khilaf dengan chen/?

**Wumy**: iya ya, enaknya Kris diapain ini gak horror2 amat kan? anti horror anti angst anti sad end tapi bikin ff beginian :')

**Assyifa**: mereka tidak (belum?) punya hubungan seperti itu :3 maaph gak kilat dan ff satunya lagi terlantar duh :') gak ada idée ;(

**LittleMyeon**: chap ini sedih atau kagak…? Aku tidak tahu :') gak bakat bikin yg sedih2 orz :') kris masih belum ingat :') tapi bentar lagi kok~

**Peblish**: Junmyeon kenal aja juga kagak ama Kris, haha xD mungkin nanti ada apa-apanya/? Chapnya gak banyak kok, **2-3 chap lagi tamat. ;)**

**JunmaWu**: mereka hanya teman~ yaa~ hanya teman~ :3 mungkin? Sip ini dilanjut~

**jimae407203**: iya, masa kontraknya Baek cuman 49 hari. Dia sibuk ;( /salah/ soal Kris… nanti bakal terungkap kok ;) NAHHHH, DUUHH SETUJU BANGET ITUU! JUNMYEON ITU MANISSS POKOKNYA XDDDD /CAPS JEBOL/

**WaterangelL**: iya, Baek mau istirahat dengan tenang disana :') /dihapkido baek/ sipp~ fighting~

**homin lover**: iya, gak mungkin pacaran ama hantu kan yah ._. lalu bagaimana dengan ff ini /jeng jeng/ /liatin genre/

**joonmily**: tenang aja~ deatch charanya gentayangan kok :D iya dong, baek kan selalu imut dan manis~ xD /nosebleed/ dan **ini bukan ff angst ;) dan akan diusahakan good ending~ **semangaaat~

**nonagrice**: iyapp, mereka masih fresh~ dan kece~ anak kuliahan… yang mati ._. /plak/ sip, ini dilanjut, maaph gak fast u.u annyeong~

Thank buat yang udah baca dan review juga. :) Ada kritik atau saran?

Annyeong… ^^

Kapuas Timur, 25/02/2015

**-Kiriya-**

**Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author****: Kiriya Diciannove**

**Title****: Laughing Coffin **

**Cast****: Kim Junmyeon, Wu Yifan, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Jinri, Choi Minho, Do Kyungsoo**

**Warning****: AU, typo, BL, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

**Summary****: **[Krisho] Kau tahu, aku pernah mendengar mitos kalau arwah seseorang akan pergi setelah 49 hari kematiannya\Ne, kecuali roh yang masih memiliki urusan di dunia ini. Ada sesuatu yang menahan mereka untuk pergi\Bagaimana jika aku merindukanmu? Haruskah aku pergi ke tempat peristirahatanmu dan bicara sendiri pada batu nisan yang dingin itu, Kris?\ Ayo mati bersamaku…\AU, BL, OOC. Mind to RnR?

Met membaca ^^

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**XoXo**

**Laughing Coffin © Kiriya Diciannove**

**XoXo**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Hipotesis; **42 hari** tersisa untuk Kris.

Junmyeon sedang memainkan remote tv di ruang tamu, mencari channel tivi yang menarik untuk ditonton. Hari ini membosankan. Ibunya sudah berangkat kerja, dan Jongin pergi sekolah. Anak itu sudah kelas 2 SMA.

"Wahh, sushi crabstick. Terlihat begitu enak, benarkan Baekkie…" beberapa saat kemudian Junmyeon tersadar, "Oh, benar. Dia sudah tidak ada."

Dua hari sejak Baekhyun menghilang. Kris tahu, Junmyeon masih sedih. Tapi sepertinya sekarang _namja_ pendek itu sudah tampak lebih baik sekarang setelah mengurung diri di kamar.

"Kris, apa sudah ada hal yang kau ingat?" Tanya Junmyeon masih dengan kegiatannya memainkan remote. Dia memberhentikannya pada stasiun televise yang menayangkan acara music video.

"Belum ada." Sahut Kris singkat. "_Sorry_."

"Ini sudah **seminggu** semenjak hari pertama kita bertemu. Jika kau mati pada hari kita bertemu. Kau masih punya waktu **42 hari lagi**." Ucap Junmyeon.

"Yeah, sepertinya terdengar cukup panjang."

"Bahkan hari-hari yang panjang akan berakhir, Kris." Suara Junmyeon terdengar sendu.

"Sepertinya aku masih punya waktu untuk mengingat semua bukan?" ujar Kris lagi.

"Kuharap aku bisa membantumu. Tapi aku masih tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun."

"Kau sudah membantuku sejak awal, dengan tidak mengabaikanku."

_Mana mungkin sosok sepertimu bisa diabaikan._

Junmyeon mengarahkan matanya pada mv yang berganti di tivi. "Memiliki mata ini, mungkin bukan hanya kebetulan. Pertemuan kita juga bukan? Mungkin ada sesuatu hal yang membuat kita harus bertemu."

"Kupikir juga begitu. Baekhyun juga berpikir begitu. Untuk saat ini, aku tidak tahu, tapi jika aku mulai mengingat hal lainnya. Aku akan mengatakannya padamu. Prioritasku sekarang adalah menjagamu seperti yang diminta Baekhyun."

"K—kau tidak usah melebihkan seperti itu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kok!"

"Setidaknya ini yang bisa kulakukan, lagipula, kau sebenarnya penakut bukan? Aku yakin, jika Baekhyun dan aku tidak ada, pasti kau sudah menutup matamu itu."

_Eyesmile_ tampak diwajah sang lawan bicara, "Iya, benar. Ini masih terasa aneh dan menakutkan. Kadang terpikir kalau ini hanya mimpi, lalu semua akan kembali seperti semula ketika aku bangun."

"Aku merasa diriku tidak nyata sama sekali, tidak lapar ataupun haus." komentar Kris. "Tapi aku masih punya pikiran dan perasaan."

Junmyeon menatap sosok Kris yang tampak transparan, "Tapi kau ada Kris. Dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk membantumu sebisaku."

Tidak lama setelah acara music di televisi terus berganti, Junmyeon memutuskan untuk mematikan televisi dan berjalan-jalan. Dia memakai jaket merah dan memasang headsetnya, dia juga memutuskan untuk memakai sepatu barunya. Rasanya dia perlu refreshing. Lagipula, beberapa hari lagi liburan akan berakhir dan dia harus kembali berkuliah. Jadi sebaiknya dia harus memanfaatkan hari liburnya dengan baik. Karena sebulan lebih dia koma di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan dan diam di rumah sakit, tentu saja itu namanya bukan menikmati liburan. _Namja_ itu meletakkan note di depan Kulkas, yang bertuliskan dia akan pergi berjalan-jalan sendirian sebelum pergi.

Biasanya Junmyeon akan pergi bersama Baekhyun kemana-mana. _Namja_ itu selalu rempong ketika akan memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakan, seperti, '_Hyung, baju yang mana yang harus kupakai? Merah atau hitam?' , 'Iya, aku otw kok hyung, ini lagi nyari celana,'_ padahal dia masih guling-guling di kasur. Hal menyebalkan itu, Junmyeon merindukannya. Dan sekarang hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Junmyeon harus terbiasa tentang hal itu.

Junmyeon menghabiskan waktunya pergi ke mall dengan Kris, dia melihat-lihat pakaian model terbaru dan memilihnya bersama dengan Kris yang ternyata baru dia tahu kalau sense Kris tentang fashion sangat bagus dan tinggi. Dia bisa memadukan pakaian dengan modis, membuat Junmyeon berdecak kagum. Mereka juga melihat kaset-kaset film dan drama baru, Kris terkekeh begitu melihat ekspresi Junmyeon yang _blushing_ karena tidak sengaja mengambil sebuah kaset yang menunjukkan label rating kaset R18+ pada sang _namja_ jangkung tanpa melihat covernya dengan teliti terlebih dahulu. Junmyeon langsung meletakkan dengan cepat ke tempatnya semula dan pergi menjauh dari rak itu dengan Kris yang berteriak memanggil dan menggodanya.

"Hei, kenapa kau pergi? Kita bisa menontonnya bersama kalau kau mau! Junmyeon~ haha~"

"B—berisik!"

Dan sang kasir menatap Junmyeon dengan heran.

Acara jalan-jalan itu masih berlanjut dengan mencoba menu baru yang ada di K*C walaupun harus menunggu antrian dengan lama, Junmyeon harus kecewa berat karena menu barunya tidak seenak yang dia harapkan. Ini akan jadi pertama dan terakhir kalinya dia memesan menu baru itu! Dan kemudian hal terakhir yang dinikmati, menonton di bioskop sambil menikmati popcorn rasa caramel yang manis dan cappuccino hangat. Dia tidak menikmati semua itu sendirian. Secara tidak langsung, ini seperti kencan. Kencan dengan arwah, eh?

**Jam 10.30 PM**

Junmyeon keluar dari tempat bioskop berbarengan dengan orang-orang yang juga selesai menonton film seperti dirinya. Mall mulai terlihat sepi, Junmyeon segera bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah.

Yeah, dia baru ingat. Ini sudah cukup malam dan dia bisa melihat arwah. _Dangerous. _Ini benar-benar bahaya. Tapi, semoga saja dia tidak bertemu sesuatu yang menakutkan.

Contohnya seperti seorang gadis yang duduk di kursi panjang dengan gaun putih di taman itu. Apa mungkin ada seorang gadis biasa, normal dan hidup berada disana di jam seperti ini?

"Kris?"

"Apa?"

"I—itu arwah kan?"

"Iya."

"B—baiklah, mari abaikan saja." Ucap Junmyeon pelan, _'Cukup satu arwah saja,'_ batinnya seraya berusaha mempercepat langkahnya melewati taman itu. Dengan jantung berdebar Junmyeon berusaha untuk tidak menoleh ketika melewati area itu. Tepat ketika sudah melewatinya, Junmyeon mencoba untuk melirik kursi yang dilewatinya itu. Gadis itu tidak ada lagi disana. Dia hilang. Junmyeon mulai merasa merinding. Jangan-jangan…

"Kau bisa melihatku…" gadis itu muncul dihadapannya. Dia tampak menunduk, membuat rambutnya menutupi wajahnya, memberikan kesan menakutkan.

**Deg!**

Junmyeon rasa jantungnya berhenti beberapa saat karena tercekat dan dia tidak sanggup untuk berteriak sambil berlari—kabur dengan cepat, tapi dia juga tidak pingsan. Kakinya terasa membeku ditempat.

"T—tolong jangan ganggu aku."

Gadis itu perlahan mendekat pada Junmyeon, dia mendongak kearah Junmyeon, namun dengan segera Kris berada di depan Junmyeon. "Jangan menakutinya."

Gadis manis dengan bibir yang pucat itu mengalihkan pandangan pada Kris, "Hei… kau sama sepertiku…" dia menyentuh pipi Kris. Kris menatapnya dan membiarkan gadis berambut pendek sebahu itu mengelus pipinya. Dia bergeming.

Gadis itu menjauhkan tangannya dari lelaki jangkung itu dan memiringkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Junmyeon yang berada dibelakang Kris. Junmyeon meneguk salivanya dengan gugup. Gadis ini manis dan imut sih, mungkin masih smp. Tapi kalau arwah seperti ini, Junmyeon kan takut juga. Dia belum terlalu terbiasa lebih tepatnya.

Gadis itu mendekati Junmyeon, melewati Kris dan berusaha menyentuh Junmyeon, "Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu, kak. Jadi untuk apa kau takut padaku?"

Benar juga, pikir Junmyeon.

"A—aku masih tidak terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Bisakah kau membiarkanku pergi?"

"Kenapa begitu? Aku baru saja menemukan manusia yang bisa melihatku, aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan ini." Dia melayang mengelilingi Junmyeon. Kris memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan waspada.

"Kau ingin mengajakku untuk bermain denganmu?" Tanya Junmyeon.

Gadis yang beberapa tahun lebih muda dari Junmyeon itu menggeleng. "_Aniyo_~ aku butuh bantuanmu kak."

Junmyeon tidak tahu kenapa dia berakhir di sebuah _pojangmacha_, duduk di kursi paling pojok dengan teh hijau hangat serta piring dan mangkuk yang berisi dengan _hotteok_, _tteokbokki_ dan _odeng_. Seingatnya gadis itu meminta mereka mengikutinya, lalu mereka sampai ditempat ini dan kemudian gadis itu menyuruhnya untuk memesan makanan ditempatnya berada sekarang. Si manis itu bilang _tteokkbokki_ dan _odeng_ ditempat ini paling enak! Gadis itu tampak duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengannya, walaupun sebenarnya gadis itu melayang, tidak benar-benar duduk di kursi.

'_Apakah aku sekarang kencan dengan arwah?'_ batin Junmyeon sambil melihat makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Dia masih menatap makanan itu dalam diam.

"Ayo dicoba kak." Ujar gadis itu dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"A—ah… terlihat enak… selamat makan…" ujarnya dengan canggung. Dia mengambil odeng terlebih dahulu, dan tepat seperti yang gadis itu ucapkan, makanan disini benar-benar enak daripada yang biasa dimakannya. Junmyeon kemudian tersadar, dia segera meraih ponselnya dan meletakkannya di pipi.

"Ini enak sekali." Ujarnya sambil menatap sosok gadis itu.

Gadis itu malah menatapnya heran, "Apa yang kamu lakukan kak? Aneh sekali."

"Akan lebih aneh lagi kalau tidak seperti ini, orang akan mengira aku bicara sendiri," sahut Junmyeon pelan.

Gadis itu tertawa, "Ahaha, iya juga ya."

"Katakan saja apa tujuanmu sebenarnya pada kami." Ujar Kris sedikit risih dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Apa-apaan arwah gadis kecil ini?

"Namaku Jinri. Umurku 15 tahun, seperti yang kakak ketahui, aku sudah mati." Ujarnya sambil memainkan jemarinya.

Junmyeon menatap Jinri. Gadis ini muda sekali…

"Aku mati dua bulan yang lalu karena sakit."

"Apa? Bukankah 49 hari setelah kematian roh akan menghilang dari dunia?"

Jinri mengangguk, "Ne, kecuali roh yang masih memiliki urusan di dunia ini. Ada sesuatu yang menahan mereka untuk pergi. Seperti ada tali yang mengikat mereka. Kau tahu kak, walaupun hanya roh, entah kenapa rasanya aku sudah lelah sekali. Rasanya tidak nyaman seperti membawa beban berat dan seperti tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Mungkin karena aku terlalu lama di dunia ini, padahal ini bukan tempatku lagi."

Junmyeon mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Aku baru tahu hal seperti itu…"

"Aku juga…" Sahut Kris. Untuk sesaat Kris berpikir, bagaimana ternyata kalau dia masih memiliki urusan dunia dan tidak akan selesai sama sekali kalau dia masih tidak ingat?

Dia memandang kearah Junmyeon. Bukankah bagus kalau dia bisa berada lebih lama di dunia walaupun itu menyakitkan?

"Aku salah satu dari roh yang tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang." Ujar Jinri sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada perempuan paruh baya yang sedang sibuk membawa botol soju. "_Yeoja_ pemilik _pojangmacha_ ini adalah ibuku. Dan yang membuatku tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang adalah ibuku sendiri."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Junmyeon heran, "Apa yang dilakukan ibumu?"

"Ibuku mengawetkan mayatku dirumah."

Junmyeon melirik makanannya yang tadi hampir digigitnya, dia meletakkannya kembali ke piring.

"Mengawetkan mayat sudah jadi hal biasa bukan?" komentar Kris yang berdiri tepat di belakang Junmyeon.

"Benarkah itu?" Junmyeon mendongak dan menatap Kris.

"Diluar negeri begitu. Mesir misalnya, kau tahu kan, mumi. Tubuh mereka diawetkan dengan garam, alcohol atau formalin."

Junmyeon bergidik, "_Creepy_…"

Jinri menggeleng, "Disini nggak begitu. Sebenarnya aku sudah sakit sejak kecil dan sering berada di rumah sakit. Ibuku sangat menyayangiku jadi dia berusaha dengan keras agar aku bisa sembuh, tapi sayang sekali sih, aku hanya bisa bertahan sampai umur 15 tahun."

"Itu bukan alasan kau tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang bukan?"

"Hm, karena sangat sayangnya ibu padaku, selain mengawetkan tubuhku, dia melakukan hal yang mengerikan. Dia melakukan ritual untuk membangkitkan seseorang yang sudah mati."

"Apa? Memangnya sesuatu yang seperti itu bisa?!" potong Junmyeon dengan cepat.

"Mana mungkin, jika bisa pun, mungkin bukan aku yang akan menghuni tubuhku. Mungkin hanya _youkai_. Salah-salah kalau yang datang adalah iblis dan membuat perjanjian dengannya akibatnya juga sangat tidak baik. Jiwa kita bisa dijadikan iblis sebagai budak." Jelas Jinri.

"Kalau hal seperti itu bisa, bagaimana menurutmu dengan orang-orang yang mati? Mereka tidak akan mati dan dimakamkan jika bisa dihidupkan lagi." Ucap Kris serius.

"Iya ya, benar juga." Sahut Junmyeon lemas. Untuk beberapa saat dia memikirkan Baekhyun. Seandainya Baekhyun bisa dihidupkan kembali.

"Kupikir… sebenarnya aku tidak bisa pergi bukan karena ritual itu, tapi karena ketidak relaan dari ibuku yang sangat besar. Perasaan itu mengikatku. Dan aku tidak ingin tubuhku digunakan oleh _youkai_!"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu harus membantumu dengan cara apa," Sahut Junmyeon.

"Mudah saja kalau dilakukan seorang manusia. Tolong beritahu kakak laki-lakiku kalau aku sudah meninggal dan tentang hal yang dilakukan ibuku. Itu pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Bagaimana caranya? Ini tidak mungkin hanya dengan bilang, _'Hei adikmu sudah meninggal, dan ibumu berniat menghidupkannya kembali walaupun itu jelas sesuatu yang mustahil.'_

Jinri menatapnya polos sambil mengangguk.

Junmyeon menganga, "Semudah itu?"

"Semudah itu, jika kau hidup. Karena orang mati tidak bisa bicara."

"Tapi kau sekarang bicara," sahut Junmyeon lempeng.

Jinri _sweatdrop_, "Aku ini arwah. Yang mati itu ragaku. Apa yang bisa dilakukan sebuah tubuh tanpa nyawa selain diam?"

Jika kau hidup, kau bisa mengatakan banyak hal termasuk kebohongan.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Tentu saja kau tidak bisa percaya pada seseorang tanpa ada bukti yang jelas. Jadilah Junmyeon mencoba membuktikan hal yang disampaikan Jinri dengan menstalker rumah gadis remaja itu. Tapi karena pada dasarnya tidak berbakat tentang hal itu, Kris bilang agar dia saja yang melakukannya—membuktikan hal itu; dia masuk ke rumah Jinri dan mendapati tubuh dingin gadis itu terbaring di dalam lemari kaca yang dilengkapi pendingin dengan suhu terendah. Tubuh gadis berambut pendek sebahu itu memakai gaun putih sederhana dengan setangkai bunga lily putih ditangannya yang terlipat didada. Dan sepertinya yang dikatakan Jinri itu bukanlah kebohongan. Jadi Junmyeon memutuskan untuk membantunya—gadis remaja itu.

Kakak Jinri bernama Minho, dia berkuliah di universitas di luar kota dan tinggal di asrama. Keesokan Junmyeon menelpon Minho dengan mengaku sebagai teman sekolah Jinri (anehnya Minho percaya begitu saja tentang hal itu, mungkin karena suara Junmyeon terdengar lembut?) yang berkunjung ke rumahnya setelah mendengar Jinri meninggal. Minho kaget dan berteriak pada Junmyeon diseberang telepon. Dia tidak percaya kalau adiknya sudah meninggal karena ibunya tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Junmyeon melanjutkan perkataannya bahwa ibu-nya Jinri tampak bersikap aneh. Jadi Minho harus pulang untuk memastikan hal itu kalau dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Junmyeon. Tentang kematian Jinri atau dia bisa menghubungi rumah sakit untuk membuktikannya.

Jinri mendengarkan Junmyeon yang berbicara dengan kakaknya melalui telepon. _Namja_ yang baru dikenalnya itu benar-benar melakukan hal yang dipintanya dengan serius. Benar-benar _namja_ yang baik hati. Tipe orang yang harus dijaga baik-baik.

Jinri mendekat kearah Kris. "Hei kak," sapanya.

Kris menatap Jinri dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Fyuuhhh… kakak tampan, tapi sayang jarang senyum."

"Itu tidak berpengaruh terhadap apapun, bukan?"

"Dengan senyuman, segala hal bisa jadi lebih bermakna dan indah, kau tahu?" Jinri mengarahkan pandangannya pada Junmyeon, "Kakak yang satu itu, memiliki senyuman yang indah. Apalagi ketika dia tersenyum, _eyesmile_-nya terlihat sangat jelas. Ketika melihat senyumannya, entah kenapa rasanya jadi ikut tersenyum juga, dan itu rasanya menenangkan."

"Itu benar. _So goddamn, beautiful creatures_..." Guman Kris.

Kris mengakui hal itu, fakta kalau Junmyeon memiliki senyuman yang indah. _Someone who angelic and beautiful is really his type, after all._

Huh? Tipe?

Kenapa dia terpikir hal seperti itu? Kenapa dia mengingat tipe orang yang disukainya disaat seperti ini, harusnya dia mengingat keluarganya atau sesuatu tentang kematiannya.

"Oh! Aku mengerti kenapa kau tidak begitu bersahabat padaku…" ujar Jinri kemudian, dia menatap Kris serius, "Kau cemburu karena aku mendekati kak Junmyeon bukan? Kau menyukainya, kan?"

Ini kedua kalinya ada yang bertanya seperti itu pada Kris…

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**39 days left…**

Jinri berterima kasih pada Junmyeon tiga hari kemudian. Sepertinya hal yang dilakukan Junmyeon benar-benar berhasil membantunya. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya dan berkata kalau dia senang karena pada akhirnya dia bisa pergi dengan tenang. Kris baru menyadarinya, melihat seseorang tersenyum bisa membuat perasaan jadi lebih baik, tanpa sadar dia juga tersenyum pada Jinri. Dan Jinri begitu _excited_ ketika melihatnya tersenyum, dan itu membuat Kris kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin hidup lebih lama. Ingin mengetahui dunia lebih banyak." Jinri tersenyum, kedua tangannya berada di belakang. "Tapi, sudah gak mungkin yaah… karena aku sudah mengadakan perjanjian dengan Tuhan kalau aku ingin hidup sampai umur 15 tahun saat di surga."

"Surga adalah tempat terbaik yang pantas di tempati orang sepertimu." Ujar Kris sambil menepuk kepala Jinri.

"Fufufu…" Jinri masih melengkungkan bibirnya. "Jika aku kembali ke surga, aku akan mendoakan kakak berdua." Dia kemudian menghilang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Anak itu, jika dia bisa hidup lebih lama dia pasti akan jadi anak yang cantik dan ceria." Gumam Kris.

"Oh, apakah cantik dan ceria adalah tipemu Kris?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil berjalan menuju ke kampusnya.

"Nggak juga sih. Tipeku…" Kris menatap Junmyeon dari atas sampai bawah.

_Angelic_.

"Lebih spesifik lagi. Aku orang yang pemilih."

"Apa kau sudah mengingat sesuatu?!" Junmyeon tampak bersemangat ketika mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Yeah, tapi bukan hal-hal yang penting seperti keluarga ataupun suatu kejadian."

"Oh, begitu ya…"

"Junmyeon, awas, di atas!" ucap Kris memperingatkan dengan cepat.

_Namja_ itu segera melihat ke atas dan mendapati sebuah papan reklame jatuh. Dengan segera Junmyeon menarik tangan seseorang yang berada disampingnya agar tidak terkena. Mereka berdua jatuh terduduk dan selamat dari papan itu.

"Ah, maaf," ucap Junmyeon dengan segera. _Namja_ yang ditariknya juga mengucapkan hal yang sama.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan? Terima kasih sudah menolongku…." Ujar _namja_ itu, dia memiliki mata yang bulat dan besar. Dia tampak _cute_. Hanya saja ada plester di dahinya, sepertinya luka karena terbentur sesuatu.

"Ah, bukan masalah, tapi itu tadi hampir saja." ujar Junmyeon bangkit sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

_Namja_ itu menerima uluran tangan Junmyeon, "Iya, kalau terkena, mungkin akan mengenai kepalaku…" ucapnya sambil menatap kearah papan reklame yang berukuran cukup besar itu. Beberapa orang tampak cukup ribut karena papan jatuh itu dan menanyakan keadaan mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih Kris," bisik Junmyeon pelan pada Kris yang berada disampingnya. Kris mengangguk.

"Terjadi lagi…" gumam _namja_ yang ditolong Junmyeon itu sambil menatap papan reklame.

Tampak sesosok orang berada di belakang pohon menatap kearah mereka—Junmyeon dan _namja_ itu. "Ayo mati bersamaku…" ucapnya pelan. Dia kemudian menatap kearah Kris dengan tatapan tajam.

Kris merasa ada yang memperhatikan mereka, dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Dia menatap kearah pohon tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Tidak ada apapun. Sosok itu sudah menghilang.

"Ayo, mati bersamaku, Kyungsoo…"

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Laughing Coffin IV**

**TBC**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**A/N**: I'm down. Aku tahu sih, aku gak pandai menulis, tapi aku masih tetap menulis. Still, I'm not good enough. Huwaaahhh T—T sorry with this chapter.

Btw, klue terpenting ada di chapter ini. 2 chap lagi tamat. Chap depan klimaks/?

**Whirlwind27**: padahal udah tau bakal pisah :" kris ingat mungkin chap depan ;)

**SparKyuCuttieKyu**: kris belum hilang kok, belum waktunya :"

**Joonmily**: yang ngetik aja ngefeels juga kok :') tadinya pengen chanyeol, tapi chanyeol dapat peran lain/? Di ff ini ;) iya, gak sanggup juga kalo angst-angst gitu :" jadi kalo bisa, endingnya gak sampe angst/?

**Nurfadillah**: chanyeol ama kyungsoo muncul kok di ff ini, cuman kalo jadi kapel, nggak kepikiran '-')a focus di ff ini cuman hubungan krisho sih u,u

**Ginnyeh**: nah, maaph gak fast, :') puppy eyesnya suho terlalu menggoda ('-'/\

**Kim YeHyun**: soalnya Baek itu sobat Suho dari kecil ;( sip, ini dilanjut :)

**Lustkai**: iya, pasti sedih, tau kabar temen dekat udah gak ada lagi aja shock apa lagi kalo dihadapan :'( petunjuk ada dichap ini, dan akan terungkap di chap depan ;)

**Jimae407203**: syukur deh kalo kena feelnya :') iya, ini dilanjut :')

**Wumy**: walaupun aku gak tau itu kata2 tepat atau nggak untuk mendeskripsikan semuanya sih :') itu hanya pemikiran egoisku aja :') iya, kontrak ama baek udah habis, jadi cast baru yang muncul ;)

**Krisho**: mudahan aku nggak tersesat ke jalur ff angst deh :') gak sanggup juga sama yang angst2, sipp, fighting~

**Guest**: banyak yang berharap begitu, jadi akan diusahakan nggak angst ;') fighting~

**LittleMyeon**: baek udah terlanjur go, relain aja yah :') /kasih kyungsoo/ kris belum waktunya :')

**Nonagrice**: kris akan terungkap di chap depan ;) kalau klue ada di chap ini ;) kris nyesek? Nah, rada-rada kayaknya :'D krisho moment ada dichap ini dan chap depan ;)

**WaterangelL**: udah waktunya buat baek soalnya :') kris siapanya Junmyeon akan ketahuan di chap depan ;)

Thank buat yang udah baca dan review juga. :) Ada kritik atau saran tentang gimana hubungan mereka ntar?

Annyeong… ^^

Kapuas Timur, 05/03/2015

**-Kiriya-**

**Mind to Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author****: Kiriya Diciannove**

**Title****: Laughing Coffin **

**Chapter****: 5/6**

**Cast****: Kim Junmyeon, Wu Yifan, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Park Sojin (Girl's Day)**

**Warning****: AU, typo, BL, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

**Summary****: **[Krisho] Kau tahu, aku pernah mendengar mitos kalau arwah seseorang akan pergi setelah 49 hari kematiannya\ Izinkan aku mencintaimu…\Bagaimana jika aku merindukanmu? Haruskah aku pergi ke tempat peristirahatanmu dan bicara sendiri pada batu nisan yang dingin itu, Kris?\AU, BL, OOC. Mind to RnR?

**P.S**: [1] Chap yang tercipta gara-gara gossip (lama/?) tentang dio pacaran.

[2] Tisu?

[3] Met membaca ^^

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**XoXo**

**Laughing Coffin © Kiriya Diciannove**

**XoXo**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Ah~ jadi ini Hanyang university? Keren."

Seorang _namja_ tinggi berambut _blonde_ dengan kulit yang terlampau putih pucat tampak berdiri di depan gerbang kampus itu, mengabaikan beberapa _yeoja_ yang menatap ke arahnya sambil berbisik pelan. Tentu saja, sudah jelas para _yeoja_ itu memuji ketampanannya, pikirnya percaya diri. Tapi, hei! Kenyataannya dia memang tampan. Apalagi dengan penampilannya yang keren dengan celana jeans dan baju kasual dengan jaket abu-abu yang bermerk, membuatnya tidak tampak seperti seorang remaja yang masih berada pada tingkat sekolah menengah atas, tetapi lebih seperti seorang model majalah ternama. Terutama ketika dia hanya diam dengan mata tajam yang mengobservasi keadaan di sekitarnya.

Dia melepas kacamatanya kemudian tersenyum tipis kearah pada _yeoja_-_yeoja_ yang sedang mencuri pandang padanya itu. Dia kemudian meraih ponselnya dan menghampiri mereka dengan gaya yang _cool_. _Namja _tinggi itu menyapa mereka sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya, "Hei _noona_~ apa kalian mengenal _namja_ bernama **Kim Junmyeon** ini?"

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Nama _namja_ yang bertabrakan dengan Junmyeon adalah Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. _Namja_ itu setahun lebih muda dari Junmyeon. Kyungsoo baru semester dua, jurusan yang sama dengan Junmyeon. Sedangkan Junmyeon semester empat di tahun ini. Mereka kembali bertemu secara tidak sengaja ketika jam makan siang di kantin kampus. Junmyeon melambaikan tangannya dan mengajaknya duduk bersama. Membuat Kris menatapnya tidak senang, karena itu artinya dia akan terabaikan. Oh yeah, tentu saja, mana mungkin Junmyeon bicara dengannya yang kasat mata di kantin (yang ramai) ketika ada makhluk nyata yang bisa diajak bicara bukan?

Kyungsoo adalah orang yang menyenangkan, anak itu ramah dan _cute_. Mengingatkan Junmyeon pada Baekhyun yang juga _cute_. Perbedaannya hanya Baekhyun lebih berisik dan ribut, sedangkan Kyungsoo itu pendiam dan kalem. Baekhyun akan memasang pose imut ketika ada yang mengatakannya _cute_, sebaliknya, Kyungsoo akan memasang wajah cemberut ketika mendengar kata _cute_ ditujukan padanya. Meskipun begitu, dalam waktu singkat Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo menjadi teman.

Seandainya saja…

Seandainya Baekhyun masih ada, mungkin dia dan Kyungsoo akan menjadi teman cekcok karena perbedaan kepribadian mereka. Tenang dan ramai. Tentu itu akan menyenangkan.

_**Seandainya.**_

Junmyeon membayangkan hal itu; mereka duduk di sudut café sambil menikmati _hot chocolate_ dan _cheese cake_. Baekhyun yang mengajak Kyungsoo bercanda, namun diabaikan oleh Kyungsoo, kemudian Baekhyun akan datang padanya dan mengadukan sikap jaim Kyungsoo padanya yang sedang membaca buku. Mereka bertiga bisa jadi teman akrab.

Dan Kris, _namja_ itu muncul dari balik pintu café dan melambaikan tangan padanya sambil tersenyum. Berjalan kearah mereka.

Hanya dimulai dengan kata seandainya. Semua begitu sempurna dalam dunia khayalannya.

**[Laughing Coffin]**

"…Junmyeon."

Junmyeon menerawang, menatap ke arah jendela yang menampakkan langit dengan warna kejinggaan. Meskipun hanya duduk diam, tanpa dia sadari detik jam dan waktu terus berjalan tanpa peduli pada apapun. Tanpa seorangpun tahu kalau mereka sudah menyia-nyiakan detik waktu mereka untuk sekian hal yang tidak berarti.

"Junmyeon!"

"Ah! Ya?" _namja_ _angelic_ itu tersentak kaget.

"Sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hingga lupa waktu dengan wajah seserius itu?" ujar Kris penasaran.

Junmyeon segera menutup buku yang dibacanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, "Uh, maaf… aku hanya melamun, bukan berpikir dengan keras." Jelasnya. "Baiklah, ayo pulang, Kris."

"Melamunkan tentang apa?"

"Sesuatu… sesuatu yang hanya bisa dibayangkan saja. Sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah jadi kenyataan." Junmyeon tersenyum pada Kris.

Mendengar ucapan Junmyeon, pikiran Kris langsung tertuju pada satu orang, "Tentang Baekhyun kah…?"

"Yaah… sedikit banyaknya sih…" sahut Junmyeon.

_Meskipun dia—Baekhyun sudah tidak ada. Kau masih memikirkannya?_

'_Bagaimana kalau aku juga sudah tidak ada lagi? Akankah kau memikirkanku juga? Masihkah akan mengingatku?'_

Junmyeon terlalu lama berada di perpustakaan hingga dia hampir lupa kalau ini sudah terlalu sore. Dia harus berterima kasih pada Kris karena sudah mengingatkannya. Dia keluar dengan langkah cepat karena situasi kampus yang sepi, namun dia melihat seseorang tampak berjalan di koridor kampus diikuti oleh sesuatu yang tampak seperti bayangan. Tapi… bukankah letak bayangan itu di bawah, bukan melayang di belakang?

Dia mengenali orang yang sedang berjalan sendirian itu, dia Kyungsoo. Apa itu? Dia yakin tidak salah lihat, sesuatu yang mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang itu bukan bayangan biasa. Sesuatu yang tampak hitam, gelap dan menakutkan.

"Kris, ada yang aneh dengan Kyungsoo," ujar Junmyeon sambil berjalan dengan cepat menuju Kyungsoo.

"Benar…" sahut Kris. Perasaan yang sama seperti saat papan reklame jatuh. Dan rasanya tidak mengenakkan.

Junmyeon segera menyusul ke koridor kampus, namun Kyungsoo sudah tampak menaiki tangga. Dia kembali mengikuti ke atas tangga, tapi dia tidak tahu Kyungsoo berjalan ke koridor sebelah kanan atau kiri, jadi dia terdiam selama beberapa saat sambil menarik napas.

"…kemana?"

"Kiri," tunjuk Kris dengan cepat. Junmyeon mengangguk tanda mengiyakan dan melangkahkan kakinya kesana. Dia baru menyadarinya, ini jalan menuju lantai tertinggi dan juga atap.

Junmyeon bernapas dengan susah payah ketika dia berhasil menapakkan kakinya di atas rooftop kampus. Untuk beberapa saat dia berpikir untuk mengagumi pemandangan yang terlihat dari atas sana, kalau saja dia tidak melihat Kyungsoo menarik sebuah kursi menuju railing hingga menimbulkan suara kaki kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai. Suara yang menyakiti indra pendengaran. Dia menaiki kursi itu dan meraih railing dengan perlahan. Mata Junmyeon terbelalak, Kyungsoo tidak sedang ingin bunuh diri bukan?

"Kyungsoo! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Junmyeon berlari meraih lengan kanan _namja_ yang memiliki tinggi sepantaran dengannya itu. Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya, dan akhirnya Junmyeon sadar. Pandangan mata seperti itu bukan milik Kyungsoo.

"Menjauh, Jun! Dia dirasuki." Ujar Kris memperingatkan.

"Apaa?!" Junmyeon mengarahkan pandangannya beberapa saat pada Kris, dan tepat pada saat itu Kyungsoo menyentakkan tangannya.

"Kau menggangguku." Ujar Kyungsoo dingin.

"Siapa kau?" ujar Junmyeon bingung. "Kenapa berada di tubuh Kyungsoo?"

"Kau bodoh ya? Tentu saja karena aku ingin dia mati bersamaku." Sahut Kyungsoo dengan nada yang terdengar berbeda dari suara Kyungsoo biasanya. "Tapi, mengajakmu juga sepertinya ide bagus."

Junmyeon mundur beberapa langkah begitu mendengar ucapan dari sosok yang berada di tubuh Kyungsoo. Dan ketika Junmyeon tersadar, dia telah didorong oleh Kyungsoo hingga terjatuh. _Namja_ itu mencekik lehernya.

"Ugh… K—Kyung… soo…"

Junmyeon meronta sambil memanggil nama Kyungsoo, tapi nampaknya itu tidak berguna.

"Khh…"

Kris yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menghantamkan tubuhnya kepada Kyungsoo, walaupun ia tahu dia akan menembus mereka, tapi Kris tidak mau hanya diam saja. Namun yang terjadi justru berbeda. Kris menghantam tubuh Kyungsoo, membuat sosok yang berada di tubuh _namja_ bermata bulat itu keluar karena bertabrakan dengannya.

Kyungsoo terjatuh di atas tubuh Junmyeon dengan mata terpejam, dengan segera Junmyeon menepuk pipi _namja_ itu sambil menyebut namanya dengan terengah-engah. Sesekali dia menatap kearah Kris dan makhluk yang tampak seperti bayangan warna hitam dengan cemas.

'_Harus pergi dari sini,'_ pikir Junmyeon dengan panik. Pandangannya menjelajah segala area tempatnya berada, sesaat kemudian pandangannya terfokus ke depan, dia mendapati seorang _yeoja_ berdiri tertunduk di dekat kursi railing tempat Kyungsoo tadi. Kaki _yeoja_ itu tidak menapak lantai. Junmyeon segera menatap bayangan hitam dan _yeoja_ itu bergantian. Apa yang terjadi disini?

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dengan perlahan, tubuhnya entah kenapa terasa begitu berat dan lelah, seakan-akan dia baru saja berlari dengan membawa beban. Dia tampak terkejut ketika mendapati Junmyeon berada dihadapannya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"…Junmyeon-_hyung_? Loh bukannya… aku tadi aku di kelas?"

"Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Ingat… apa?" Kyungsoo tampak mengaduh pelan karena kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing.

"Kalian tidak akan lari kemana-mana!" sosok yang ditahan Kris tampak berniat menuju mereka.

"Junmyeon, cepat kalian pergi dari sini!" seru Kris.

"A—ayo segera pergi dari sini!" seru Junmyeon langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar _namja_ itu bangkit.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan! Ayo segera turun!" Junmyeon berujar dengan panik, jantungnya berdebar, tangannya dingin dan berkeringat.

**Deg!**

_Yeoja_ yang berada di samping kursi itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang kearahnya dengan tajam, membuat Junmyeon langsung menarik lari Kyungsoo. Walaupun bingung, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengikuti Junmyeon yang menarik lengannya.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, mereka berdua sampai di koridor kampus setelah menuruni tangga, Kyungsoo tampak berusaha bernapas dengan teratur, kedua tangannya bertumpu di lututnya, sementara Junmyeon bersandar di dinding.

"_Hyung_… katakan padaku… apa yang terjadi…"

"Aku… tidak yakin kau akan percaya padaku…" Junmyeon menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya. "Tadi kamu kerasukan. Syukurnya Kris bisa menolongku dan dirimu."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia tidak melihat siapapun tadi.

"Kris? Siapa Kris?"

"Ah, dia adalah arwah yang selalu bersamaku dan menolong kita. Kenyataannya adalah, aku bisa melihat arwah. Haah… aku tahu, ini sulit dipercaya… tapi tadi juga ada sesosok orang lain yang kulihat di sana…" Junmyeon berusaha menjelaskan.

"Apakah… sosok itu adalah seorang _yeoja_?"

"Eh? Bagaimana…" Junmyeon membelalakkan matanya, "Kau juga bisa melihat arwah?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak, tapi aku yakin, sosok yang kau maksud adalah Sojin, kakak tiriku."

"Kakak?"

"Ayahku dan ibunya sudah menikah empat bulan yang lalu, dan dia menjadi kakakku. Namun beberapa waktu yang lalu, Sojin_-noona_ berkata padaku kalau dia mencintaiku, bukan cinta adik-kakak, tapi seorang perempuan pada lelaki. Tetapi… aku tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu padanya." Cerita Kyungsoo, "Lalu sebulan yang lalu, Sojin-_noona_ kecelakaan mobil dan meninggal…"

Kyungsoo tampak sedih ketika menceritakan hal itu kepada Junmyeon. "Beberapa hari ke belakang, banyak hal buruk terjadi padaku. Seperti jika aku tidak berhati-hati, aku mudah sekali terkena musibah, kau ingat kan _hyung_, hari pertama kita bertemu, paginya kepalaku terluka karena kejatuhan pot bunga, lalu papan reklame. Sepertinya, Sojin-_noona_ ingin mengajakku… ikut dengannya."

"Tidak mungkin arwah bisa melakukan hal seperti itu pada manusia…" ucap Junmyeon tidak percaya. **Menyentuh**. **Itu tidak mungkin.**

"_Hyung_, kau bisa melihatnya?"

Junmyeon mengangguk pelan.

"_Hyung_, aku percaya padamu, dan aku ingin bicara dengannya." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tapi… dia bisa saja…"

"Tidak apa-apa…" sahut Kyungsoo tenang, "Sojin adalah _noona_-ku yang manis… dan akan selalu begitu."

Junmyeon tidak tahu kenapa dia harus kembali ke atas atap lagi dengan Kyungsoo, padahal sudah sangat jelas kalau tadi Kris menyuruh mereka untuk lari. Lagipula, memangnya mereka masih ada disana?

Junmyeon merasa dirinya seperti pemeran utama dalam film horror. Dia seperti sedang mengikuti alur dimana pemeran utama harus menghadapi antagonis dalam cerita itu meskipun sudah berusaha untuk lari dan menjauh. Junmyeon mengeratkan kepalan tangannya yang mendingin.

Junmyeon melihat Kris membelakangi mereka berdua ketika dia membuka pintu atap dengan gemetar.

Kris tampak terkejut, "Kenapa kembali?"

"Maaf, Kris…" Junmyeon mengarahkan pandangannya bergantian pada _namja_ itu dan _yeoja_ yang jauh di depan sana, tepat di dekat railing.

_Yeoja_ yang sekiranya adalah arwah Sojin itu menatap kearah mereka, dengan bayangan hitam di belakangnya.

"Itu _youkai_, sepertinya _yeoja_ itu dibantu oleh _youkai_." Ucap Kris. "Kau tahu bukan seperti yang dikatakan Jinri beberapa waktu lalu, dengan mengadakan perjanjian iblis, mereka akan mengabulkan satu keinginan kita, tapi kita harus menjual jiwa kita kepada mereka."

Ada kepercayaan yang mengatakan, ketika kita menjual jiwa kita kepada iblis. Kita akan menjadi budak mereka selamanya, tidak bisa bereinkarnasi, dan menetap di neraka.

Junmyeon baru mengerti, roh tidak bisa menyentuh mereka, tapi _youkai_ bisa, walaupun itu melanggar batas dunia. Karena dunia manusia dan _youkai_ pada dasarnya berbeda. Tetapi _youkai_ jahat—iblis dan setan memang suka menjebak dan menjerumuskan manusia ke dalam keterpurukan dan keputusasaan dengan rayuan yang manis.

Junmyeon langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sojin, "_Noona_ itu berniat menjual jiwanya pada iblis?"

Perlahan tapi pasti, bayangan hitam itu menyelimuti Sojin dan menipis, namun tetap tampak terlihat seperti asap hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh transparan itu._Yeoja_ berambut ikal pirang panjang itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan sedih. Wujudnya cantik dan memakai gaun putih selutut. Cantik, tetapi juga terlihat menyedihkan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Kyungsoo-_yah_, kenapa kau tidak mau pergi denganku? Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut pada awalnya ketika dia dapat melihat sosok kakak tirinya itu berada tepat di depannya namun tampak transparan, mengingatkannya kalau Sojin sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi, "Sojin-_noona_, aku menyayangimu. Karena selama ini aku anak tunggal, aku sangat senang ketika memiliki saudara sepertimu."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu…"

Terdengar putus asa dan menyedihkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan maju selangkah demi selangkah menuju railing, "Apa kau benar-benar ingin… aku pergi denganmu?"

"Kyungsoo!" seru Junmyeon berniat menahan tangan _namja_ itu, tapi Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum padanya, seakan berkata kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Sojin-_noona_, cinta tidak seperti itu." Ujar Junmyeon. "Jika kau mencintai Kyungsoo, kau tidak mungkin ingin membunuhnya. Karena, jika kau mencintainya, kau pasti ingin agar dia bisa hidup dengan baik. Melihatnya tersenyum. Melihatnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi, aku yakin Kyungsoo akan bahagia jika bersamaku… aku pasti bisa membahagiakannya." Sahut Sojin sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Junmyeon.

"Apa gunanya kau memiliki dirinya, jika hatinya tidak? Apa menurutmu dia akan bahagia?"

_Hatinya?_

_Bagaimana bisa membuatnya bahagia kalau hatinya tidak ditujukan untukmu?_

"Aku…"

"Tidak usah banyak bercakap-cakap. Dia harus mati. Itulah perjanjiannya, jadi aku akan mengabulkannya."

_Dengan mengabulkannya, jiwamu akan jadi milikku._

"T—tidak, aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti Kyungsoo seperti ini… aku ingin dia bahagia karenaku. Bukan seperti ini maksudku. Aku salah…" ucap Sojin penuh keputusasaan.

_Menyerahlah pada kegelapan di hatimu._

Bayangan keluar dari tubuh Sojin dan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang berada di dekat railing tanpa disadari oleh _namja_ berambut hitam itu. Junmyeon yang menyadarinya langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk menjauh dari railing dan berlari menuju pintu rooftop. Karena sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat bayangan itu dengan jelas. Dan sepertinya hal itu juga berlaku tentang Kris. Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat Sojin.

"Sayang sekali—"

"Sayang sekali aku harus mengganggu di tempat ini," seorang _namja _berambut_ blonde_ muncul dari balik pintu rooftop. Mata tajam _namja_ itu menyapu pemandangan sekitarnya, kemudian terfokus pada Junmyeon. **Mata itu…**

"**Ah, aku menemukanmu…"** gumamnya pelan. Dia kemudian menatap kearah Kyungsoo, Sojin dan _youkai_ jahat, dan terakhir… Kris.

"_Exorcist_." Desis _youkai_ itu tidak suka.

"_Bingo_!" sahut _namja _yang lebih tampak seperti modeliklan itu, dia menjentikkan jarinya, "Ramai sekali, padahal ini bukan pesta. Bagaimana kalau _hyung_ berdua pergi dari sini dan biarkan aku mengurus hal ini?" dia menatap kearah Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk mereka.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah dengar kan, aku ini _Exorcist_. Aku akan mengusirnya dan menyucikan _noona_ itu. Oke? Jadi pergilah." _Namja_ yang tidak dikenal Junmyeon itu berujar dengan santai.

"Kris," seru Junmyeon mengajak roh _namja_ jangkung itu agar menjauh juga.

"Tidak, tidak, dia tidak boleh pergi." Ujar _namja_ blonde itu sambil mengarahkan pandangan tajamnya pada Kris.

"Kenapa? Apa kau ingin menyucikannya juga?" terdengar nada khawatir terlontar dari Junmyeon.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu padanya. Tapi aku memiliki pertolongan untuknya." _Namja_ itu tersenyum tipis. _Lagipula dia akan menghilang dengan sendirinya._

Mata _namja_ _blonde_ itu tampak berkilat saat pandangannya dengan Kris bertemu, Kris pun meminta agar Junmyeon pergi duluan dan tidak perlu khawatir padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Junmyeon, aku pasti akan pulang padamu nanti. Aku janji."

"Kau berjanji." Ucap Junmyeon.

_Janji harus ditepati._

"Aku akan menepatinya." Sahut Kris sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tanpa banyak bicara Junmyeon mengangguk dan mengajak Kyungsoo pergi. Junmyeon berpikir _namja_ yang kira-kira sepantaran dengan adiknya itu tampak seperti orang baik, meskipun dia tidak mengenalnya. Buktinya, dia datang menolong mereka berdua. Lagi pula, mereka memang harus pergi dari sana bukan?

Tepat sebelum pergi, Kyungsoo menatap wajah sang _noona_ yang juga memandang kearahnya. _Namja_ itu kemudian tersenyum kecil.

'_Kyungsoo, maafkan aku, aku menyayangimu.'_

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Sojin-_noona_."

Mereka menuruni tangga, meninggalkan _namja_ yang berstatus _excorcist_ itu di rooftop. Menyisakan empat sosok yang berada di rooftop kampus, 2 arwah, 1 _youkai_ dan 1 _Exorcist_.

"Jiwa kami milik Tuhan dan akan kembali pada Tuhan. Kami tidak punya banyak nyawa untuk diberikan kepada iblis seperti kalian," ucap _namja_ pucat itu kepada bayangan hitam di belakang Sojin. "_Noona_, kau bodoh sekali mau menjual nyawamu padanya."

_Yeoja_ itu hanya menunduk sedih. _Namja_ bersurai _blonde_ itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari _youkai_ itu pada Kris yang diam menatapnya.

"Hai, **Yifan**-_ge_."

Kris menatap _namja_ berambut _blonde _ itu dengan tatapan meneliti. Yifan? Siapa Yifan?

"Kau lupa padaku? Serius! _Oh my gosh!_ Pantas saja…" ujar si_ blonde _itu heboh sendiri.

Rasanya Kris familiar dengan anak satu ini dan juga tingkahnya.

"Jadi, apa mungkin namamu yang sekarang adalah **Kris,** _gege_?" lanjut _namja _yang mencurigakan bagi Kris itu.

Mata Kris menyipit, "Kau…Sehun?"

Sehun menyeringai, tangan kirinya memegang dua lembar kertas kecil bertulis mantra dalam bentuk lingkaran, "Pulanglah ke tempat dimana seharusnya kalian berada."

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Semua yang terjadi terasa begitu cepat bagi Junmyeon. Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja, dia tersadar kalau Kris masih belum kembali. Apa yang terjadi pada Kris? Dia tidak disucikan oleh _namja_ itu bukan? Dia mencemaskannya, tapi dia tidak cukup berani untuk kembali ke rooftop kampus. Itu mengerikan dan berbahaya, benar bukan?

_Namja_ penggemar sushi itu duduk sambil menekuk lututnya di kasur, mengabaikan ajakan Jongin untuk makan malam bersama. Dia merasa tidak memiliki selera untuk makan dalam situasi seperti ini. Mata berwarna hitam kecoklatan miliknya memandang kearah jendela.

Kris pasti akan baik-baik saja bukan?

Dia kan arwah, jadi dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa bukan?

Dia tidak akan menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar, kan? Dia sudah berjanji pada Junmyeon. Junmyeon memegang janji itu.

Lalu siapa _namja_ tadi siang yang muncul tiba-tiba itu?

_Exorcist?_

Apa sungguhan ada?

Apa arwah Sojin—kakak Kyungsoo benar-benar akan disucikan?

Junmyeon rasa dia terlalu banyak berpikir…

"Kris…"

**[Laughing Coffin]**

"Ya?" Kris tampak berada di belakang Junmyeon, membuat _namja_ berambut _brown_ itu tersentak kaget.

"K—kris, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Junmyeon segera merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri, berniat meraih bahu _namja_ tinggi itu, namun dia hanya mendapati tangannya menembus tubuh _namja_ itu.

Kris terkekeh, "Aku arwah, kau ingat?"

Junmyeon masih tampak setia memasang wajah khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Kris kemudian.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan… _noona_ itu dan _youkai_… dan juga _namja_ itu?"

Kris tampak diam selama beberapa saat, "Dia benar-benar melakukan hal yang dia ucapkan."

"Dia benar-benar _exorcist_?"

Kris mengangguk, sementara Junmyeon menghembuskan napas lega. "Syukurlah…"

_Namja_ tinggi itu menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang ditampakkan oleh Junmyeon. Junmyeon yang akhirnya menyadari kalau dirinya diperhatikan refleks mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ada apa Kris?"

"Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu," ujar Kris kemudian.

"A—apa?" Entah kenapa Junmyeon merasa gugup begitu melihat Kris yang tampak serius.

"Aku… sudah mengingat beberapa hal penting dan waktuku yang hanya tersisa disini sebentar…" Ucap Kris dengan raut wajah sedih yang tidak bisa dia sembunyikan dari wajahnya yang biasanya tampak datar.

"K—kau sudah ingat? Lalu bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi?" Junmyeon langsung memotong perkataan Kris. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar.

Apa yang akan terjadi? Kris bilang waktunya tinggal sebentar, yang berarti Kris akan segera pergi, benar bukan?

Kris mengangguk, "Aku adalah korban kecelakaan di kereta yang sama dengan kalian berdua. Kalau kau ingat detik-detik terakhir sebelum jendela kereta pecah, aku adalah _namja_ yang memelukmu saat kecelakaan itu terjadi."

_Jadi seseorang dengan aroma mint itu..._

"Bagaimana bisa? Ini sudah lewat 49 hari dari kejadian waktu itu, dan kau…" Junmyeon menatap Kris tidak percaya, dia tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"**Sepertinya** karena aku tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi, makanya aku terlunta-lunta seperti ini," ucap Kris. "Sekarang aku tahu alasan kenapa aku muncul dihadapanmu." _Namja_ berambut hitam cepak itu tersenyum, membuat wajah pucatnya terlihat lebih tampan, "Kau tahu, kau memiliki senyuman yang benar-benar indah. Bahkan saat itupun kau tersenyum dengan begitu mempesona…"

_Meskipun senyuman itu bukan untukku._

"Junmyeon, sejak dulu aku menyukaimu, terakhir kali sebelum menutup mataku saat kau ada dipelukanku, aku berharap untuk mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyampaikan perasaanku ini. Jadi, izinkan aku mencintaimu…"

Tubuh Kris tampak lebih transparan daripada sebelumnya, membuat Junmyeon terkejut.

**00 days…**

Kalau dengan ingatan Kris yang kembali membuatnya harus menghilang, harusnya Kris tetap tidak ingat saja!

"T—tidak adil… kenapa kau baru mengatakannya di saat seperti ini?" Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya.

Harusnya kau katakan sejak dulu.

Jangan pergi.

Ada banyak kata dipikiran Junmyeon, tapi dia tidak bisa mengucapkannya.

"Maaf karena aku lupa bahwa aku mencintaimu untuk beberapa saat, dan maaf untuk waktu yang singkat ini. Bisa bersamamu, walaupun dengan cara seperti ini, aku sangat menyukurinya."

"Jangan berkata seperti ini! Bagaimana jika aku merindukanmu? Haruskah aku pergi ke tempat peristirahatanmu dan bicara sendiri pada batu yang dingin itu, Kris? A—aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana letaknya! Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus kemana!" Mata Junmyeon berkaca-kaca.

'_Ah… kau menangis seperti saat Baekhyun pergi…'_

Kris hanya tersenyum dengan sosok yang mulai memudar perlahan.

"Kau boleh mencintaiku sesukamu. Aku juga mencintaimu... tapi bisakah kau jangan pergi… Kris?"

Kris memeluk Junmyeon, mereka tidak memiliki jarak satu centimeter pun, meskipun begitu tubuh mereka tidak bersentuhan sama sekali dan saling menembus satu sama lain, tapi untuk kali ini, Kris tidak peduli dan dia tidak menangis, "Junmyeon, _eating well, living well and keep smiling. Because I love your smile so much."_

Kris menghilang dari pandangannya. Junmyeon jatuh terlutut dengan sesegukan, rasa kehilangan yang sama seperti saat ayahnya pergi dan juga Baekhyun. Keluarganya, sahabatnya, orang yang disukainya…

Meskipun tahu setiap orang akan datang dan pergi, Junmyeon rasa dia tidak akan pernah terbiasa untuk selalu merasakan kehilangan. Karena rasanya selalu menyakitkan.

Benar, akan selalu ada orang yang datang dan pergi. Tetapi yang datang tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan tempat orang yang pergi. Mereka akan memiliki tempat yang berbeda di setiap sudut hati seseorang. Kita akan bertemu, kemudian berpisah.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**[Laughing Coffin]**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Junmyeon duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya disudut kasurnya dengan kepala bersandar ke dinding kamar. Matanya terlihat memerah karena menangis tanpa suara.

"_Hyung_… kau seperti ini lagi." Ucap Jongin yang duduk di ujung kasur Junmyeon. Jongin ingat, di hari setelah 49 hari Baekhyun, kakaknya ini juga tampak menyedihkan seperti ini.

"_Namja_ bernama Kris itu menghilang ya?"

Junmyeon tidak menjawab, namun matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Dan hal itu membuat Jongin mengerti. Dia mengeluarkan sepotong roti dari _pollybag_ yang dibawanya ke dalam kamar Junmyeon. Dia menyerahkan roti isi itu kepada Junmyeon yang masih diam.

"Aku tahu kau belum makan sedari tadi malam. _Eomma_ sangat khawatir, kau tahu. Untuk apa kau menyiksa dirimu seperti ini? Ini tidak akan membuat Kris kembali."

Junmyeon menatap Jongin.

"Dan itu juga tidak akan membuat Kris senang bukan?"

_Eating well, living well and keep smiling. Because I love your smile so much._

Junmyeon menerima roti dari Jongin, dia membuka bungkusnya dengan perlahan.

"Aku membelinya setelah pulang sekolah di toko _bakery_ Heavenly Blue. Disana juga ada _bubble tea_ yang enak lho, _cake_-nya juga enak. Salah satu pegawainya sangat imut, pendek dan lucu, matanya bulat besar." Jongin tersenyum ketika Junmyeon menggigit roti pemberian darinya.

"Ini enak…" Junmyeon tersenyum pada Jongin dengan pandangan yang memburam karena dia kembali menangis.

Jadi pihak yang ditinggalkan rasanya selalu menyedihkan.

_But, I'll living well._

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Laughing Coffin V**

**TBC**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**A/N**: 5/6 chapter. Ngomong-ngomong, koreksi aja ya kalo bahasa inggris yang nyempil itu salah.

yuhuu~ tinggal epilog ;D gak tahu apa chap ini ngefeels atau nggak, karena mood aku aslinya lagi dalam keadaan sangat biasa-biasa aja/?

Di chap ini Sehun muncul, dan dia jadi dukun! (baca: Exorcist) /ditiup Sehun/

Klue chap kemaren itu sesuai isinya cerita chap 4, maksudnya orang yang masih ada urusan belum bisa istirahat dgn tenang meski lewat 49 hari; Kris masih ada urusan, dan klue kalo Kris itu menyukai Junmyeon dari dulu sebelum dia jadi arwah. Ada yang menebak dengan benar! Selamaaat! /kasih Sehun/

Ini belum ending lhoo ^^; /jangan bantai saia/ masih sisa satu chap lagi. '-')/

**Lustkai**: kemaren pake bahasa gahoel/? Okehh, bahasanya dikembalikan seperti semula ;)

**Nurfadillah**: kemunculan Chanyeol tungguin chap depan yah ;) siapa yang dipisahin? ('-' /ditendang/

**Kim YeHyun**: iya, Suho kan holang kaya yang baik ;D

**Wumy**: makasiiih~ yang ituin/? Kyungsoo adalah seorang gadis cantik yang sexy~

**Whirlwind27**: sudah jelas dengan chap ini? :D lebih jelasnya tungguin last chapnya ;)

**Honeykkamjong**: udah jelas belum siapa si Kris? :D kalo belum, tungguin last chap nanti ;) yang ngeliatin Kyungsoo bukan orang ;) Another angelnya stuck nihh, ada masukan? :'D

**SparKyuCuttieKYU**: yang ngajakin udah mati kok :D

**Jimae407203**: seru… kali yah… tapi kayak ngobrol ama jalan sendiri kan kencan begitu… ('-'

**Greylumin**: iyapp~ Kyungsoo ;) jawaban kamu ttg klue benarrr~ :D

**Phcxxi**: iya, Baek habis masa sewanya :" /salah/ bingo~ pemikiran kamu benar ;)

**Nonagrice**: apa kira-kira begitu? :D harusnya berkesan horror ya, soalnya di ff ini banyak arwah :D sip, fighting~ *-*)9

**Shin . hy . 39**: makasih, :'D aku senang mendengar hal itu :'D jadi tambah semangat. Yosh! *-*)9

**JunmaWu**: apakah menurutmu ada? :D ini sudah di apdet ;)

**Joonmilly**: yang ngajak Kyungsoo itu cewek cantik :" /liatin mv girls day/ kris siapa, udah jelas belum? :" kalo belum jelas, tungguin last chapnya :D /promosi duluan/ /plak/

**waterangelL**: sip, ini udah dilanjut ;)

Thanks buat yang udah baca dan review juga. :)

Annyeong… ^^

Kapuas Timur, Rabu, 18/03/2015

**-Kiriya-**

**Mind to Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author****: Kiriya Diciannove**

**Title****: Laughing Coffin **

**Warning****: AU, typo, BL, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

**Summary****: **[Krisho] (LAST CHAP) Kau tahu, aku pernah mendengar mitos kalau arwah seseorang akan pergi setelah 49 hari kematiannya\ Izinkan aku mencintaimu…\Bagaimana jika aku merindukanmu? Haruskah aku pergi ke tempat peristirahatanmu dan bicara sendiri pada batu nisan yang dingin itu, Kris?\AU, BL, OOC. Mind to RnR?

**P.S**: [1] Long~ long chapter~

[2] Alur maju mundur—contain flashback, berbagai point of view

[3] Banyak author note yang mungkin mengganggu tapi harap maklum/?

[4] Nehmen sie platz~ met membaca ^^

**XoXo-[Sehun's Side]-XoXo**

Jam pasir yang berada di meja nakas samping kasur menjadi objek fokus Luhan. Pasirnya terus berjatuhan ke bawah tanpa bisa dihentikan. Hanya tersisa sedikit pasir pada bagian atas jam pasir yang jatuh, itu berarti waktu yang tersisa juga hanya tinggal sedikit. Dia menghela napas.

"_Too long_…" ucap Luhan kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada seseorang yang berada di dekatnya, "Sehun, cari Yifan."

"Heh?" Sehun yang sibuk berguling dengan komik di kasur Luhan langsung menutup komiknya dan duduk. "Kemana? kau tidak memintaku mencari arwah penasaran di seantero Korea, kan?"

**Sraakk!**

Luhan melemparkan beberapa lembar foto ke kasur tempat Sehun berada, "Cari _namja_ bernama Kim Junmyeon di Hanyang University."

Sehun mengambil foto selembar foto dari sekian lembar yang berserakan. "_Wow, he's beautiful like you!"_

"_Thanks anyway_," Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun dengan keras. "Aku menganggapnya sebagai pujian."

"_Ow! That's hurts, ge_!" Sehun mengelus pipinya, "Bukannya lebih mudah kalau kau yang melakukannya, _ge_?"

Luhan tersenyum sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada _namja_ yang lebih muda dan mencium pipi yang telah dicubitnya, memeluknya dari belakang sambil menumpu dagunya di bahu _namja_ bersurai _blonde_ yang sama seperti dirinya, "Seperti tidak tahu situasiku saja. Aku saaangat sibuk." _Namja_ tampan menjurus cantik itu menunjuk berkas yang berserakan di kasurnya, "Atau kau mau mengerjakan tugas milikku ini?"

Sehun langsung menggeleng cepat setelah mengarahkan pandangan pada tumpukan berkas yang ada di kasur dan lantai.

Luhan mengambil foto yang berada di tangan Sehun, "Kalau begitu, tolong lakukan perintah dari kakakmu ini."

Sehun melirik sekilas wajah sang kakak, "_Fine_, tapi kau berhutang _bubble tea_ padaku, _ge_."

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**XoXo**

**Laughing Coffin © Kiriya Diciannove**

**XoXo**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Langit yang mulai menggelap dengan awan mendung di waktu senja ini mungkin menandakan hujan akan segera membasahi bumi. Tetapi dia tidak peduli jikapun hujan akan terjadi. Memangnya apa yang akan hujan akibatkan padanya? Dia hanya akan basah. Apa yang lebih buruk dari pada basah, hm? Oh ya, mungkin dia akan jatuh sakit lalu mati. Hhaha…

Bukankah itu pemikiran yang terlalu dangkal? Lagipula mati dengan cara seperti itu terlalu merepotkan, kau tahu?

Hal yang cukup mudah itu cukup dengan mencari tempat tinggi, kemudian… bingo!

Melompat dengan gaya bebas.

Atau mungkin kau ingin mati dengan cara yang lebih sensasional agar ada yang mengingatmu. Oh ya, bagaimana jika dengan bom bunuh diri. Kau bisa mengajak banyak orang secara random untuk mati. Tidak, jangan bilang kalau kau mengajak mereka untuk mati bersama, mereka pasti akan menolak. Mereka tidak harus punya pilihan. Anggap saja mereka tidak beruntung karena harus mati denganmu. Cukup datang saja ke tempat yang ramai dengan bom itu. Dan mereka akan mengerti penderitaanmu.

**[Laughing Coffin]**

_Namja_ yang sedari tadi berjalan sendiri di pinggir jalan itu kini meletakkan tangan kirinya dipinggiran railing jembatan. Dia memegangnya dengan erat hingga rasa dingin dari railing besi itu terasa menyebar di telapak tangannya. Mata cokelatnya menatap ke bawah, yang ternyata cukup jauh jaraknya dari atas menuju ke bawah. Hipotesisnya seperti ini; jika kau melompat dari ketinggian seperti ini ke bawah, kemungkinan besarnya kau tidak akan selamat. Jadi, ini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk bunuh diri.

Setelah beberapa saat berspekulasi dengan pemikirannya, dia menaikkan kakinya dengan perlahan ke railing, jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat saat ini. Rambut hitamnya tertiup angin, membuat poninya menutupi pandangannya. Hmph, mungkin akan jadi saat terakhir jantungnya berdebar seperti ini.

**[Laughing Coffin]**

Junmyeon selalu berpikir bahwa setiap orang harus selalu menghargai kehidupan yang dimiliki oleh mereka walau bagaimanapun buruknya ataupun sulitnya menjalaninya. Karena, sesulit apapun, jika kau hidup, kau masih bisa berusaha untuk mengubahnya. Dan meskipun tidak ada yang berubah, tidak ada yang harus disesali dari usaha keras yang sudah diperjuangkan. Ada banyak jiwa yang meratap karena hanya memiliki waktu yang singkat untuk menikmati dunia. Ada orang yang berusaha agar tetap dapat hidup bagaimanapun caranya. Jadi, membuang satu-satunya nyawa yang dimiliki dengan cara bunuh diri, itu hanya tindakan para pengecut. Beraninya melarikan diri dari kehidupan. Dan orang seperti itu, tidak akan pantas berada di surga.

**Bugh!**

Junmyeon meninju rahang _namja_ yang menaiki railing jembatan. Tangannya terasa sakit karena dia meninjunya dengan keras. _Namja_ itu jatuh tersungkur ke pinggir jalan.

"Bodoh sekali. Padahal ada begitu banyak orang yang begitu ingin hidup..."

Ayahnya. Jimin. Baekhyun. Jinri. Sojin. Kris…

"Tapi kau malah berniat membuang nyawamu dengan sia-sia." Junmyeon tidak tahu siapa _namja_ yang dia marahi itu sama sekali. Tetapi dia benar-benar benci dan marah besar akan hal yang dilakukan _namja_ tinggi dihadapannya itu.

_Namja_ itu merasakan anyir di dalam mulutnya, dia kemudian mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah, "Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa, untuk apa peduli dengan apa yang aku lakukan?" dia menatap Junmyeon.

**Deg! **

_He's beautiful…_

"Aku memang tidak tahu apapun tentangmu, tapi aku tahu, yang akan kau lakukan ini adalah hal yang salah."

**[Laughing Coffin]**

"Kenapa… kita disini?" Tanya _namja_ tinggi dengan telinga seperti elf itu pada Junmyeon. Dia menatap kearah papan nama toko bakery bernama Heavenly Blue.

"Karena aku ingin membeli cake." Ujar Junmyeon yang menarik lengannya itu tersenyum, "_I'm eating well and living well._"

"Huh?"

Junmyeon menariknya masuk ke dalam, menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing dari lonceng yang otomatis berbunyi ketika ada yang membuka pintu. Seorang pegawai toko menatap kearahnya dengan wajah yang ramah.

"Hei, Kyungsoo, aku ingin membeli _cheese cake _dan_ chocolate chip muffin_."

**XoXo-[Chanyeol's Side]-XoXo**

"Namaku Kim Junmyeon. Siapa namamu?" Junmyeon menyerahkan sepotong _coffee bread_ kepada _namja_ yang duduk di kursi taman di sebelahnya. Lampu taman tampak menerangi tempat mereka berada.

"Wu Can Lie. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol," Jawab Chanyeol sambil menerima roti dari Junmyeon.

Junmyeon sendiri mulai menikmati cake miliknya sambil menatap langit malam yang tampak lebih gelap dari biasanya karena mendung. Namun hujan masih belum turun.

"Wahh… _Chinesse name_…"guman Junmyeon pelan, "Kenapa kau ingin mati, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol meringis pelan ketika hampir menggigit rotinya, bibirnya yang memar karena Junmyeon terasa menyakitkan. Dia kembali meletakkan roti kepangkuannya.

"Kenapa aku harus cerita padamu?"

"Tidak cerita juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku tidak ingin besok mendengar berita ada seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan telinga _elf_ ditemukan mati bunuh diri di dekat tempat tinggalku."

"Hidupku melelahkan."

Junmyeon berhenti mengunyah _cheese cake_-nya, "Kalau kau lelah, kau bisa beristirahat sejenak, bukan selamanya."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "Aku kabur dari China."

Junmyeon tersedak, "C—C—China?! Jauh sekali…"

"Ini yang ke delapan kalinya aku kabur dalam dua bulan ini. China-Korea."

"Kau pasti dari keluarga yang kaya sekali." Komentar Junmyeon. "Tapi kenapa Korea?"

"Karena ini negara kelahiran almarhum ibu-ku. Aku tidak pernah menyukai rumah. Aku dan kakakku—Yifan-_hyung_, memiliki hubungan yang tidak begitu akur dengan ayah. Ayah selalu menginginkan kami belajar jurusan bisnis untuk melanjutkan perusahaannya di China. Mengikat kami dalam banyak aturan. Tapi, kupikir selama ada Yifan-_hyung_ bersamaku, itu bukan masalah." Chanyeol diam sejenak, senyuman yang tadinya tercetak diwajahnya memudar, "Tapi, kemudian, kakakku kecelakaan kereta api. Dan ayah masih tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan melimpahkan segalanya padaku. Dia berkata agar aku tidak bertingkah bodoh seperti kakak yang pindah ke Seoul demi melakukan hal yang dinginkannya. Itu kisah kehidupan internalku." Chanyeol menatap rotinya, "Aku berkuliah jurusan bisnis tahun ini, seperti yang ayah inginkan. Tapi aku menyukai musik. Jadi nilai akademikku cukup buruk." Chanyeol tersenyum pada Junmyeon. "Itu tentang pelajaranku. Dua hari yang lalu, aku melihat _yeoja_ yang kusukai pergi memasuki love hotel dengan seorang _ahjusshi_. Dia bergandengan tangan dengannya. Itu… kisah cintaku. Ada banyak hal melelahkan yang terjadi padaku, aku ingin melarikan diri dari semuanya. Dan aku kesini lagi. Tempat dimana ibu dan Yifan-_hyung_ berada."

Junmyeon menyerahkan sebuah minuman kaleng rasa jeruk pada Chanyeol, "Akan sangat menyedihkan jika kau mati dengan kenangan buruk seperti itu. Sebenarnya, tidak apa melarikan diri, asal kau ingat jalan kembali. Kau tidak bisa terus lari."

Chanyeol menerima minuman kaleng dari Junmyeon dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau tahu, jika kau mati, kau tidak bisa lagi mendengarkan ataupun memainkan musik yang kau sukai itu. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Hah?"

"Kau bilang menyukai musik, tetapi kau melepasnya begitu saja. Jika kau mati, siapa yang akan mendoakan kakakmu? Kau bilang kau menyayanginya. Nilai akademikmu buruk? Apa kau yakin sudah belajar dan berusaha dengan baik? Kau tahu, tidak ada orang bodoh di dunia ini. Cara yang salah yang membuat kita terus gagal. Kenapa kau tidak membuat bisnis yang berhubungan dengan musik? Jadi kau bisa menyukai jurusan itu demi musik yang kau sukai. Jadilah _namja_ yang lebih keren, agar _yeoja_ itu menyesal karena kehilangan _namja_ setampan dirimu yang telah mencintainya. Ada banyak _yeoja_ yang lebih baik di dunia ini."

Chanyeol menatap Junmyeon, kemudian terkekeh pelan. _Oh my, this person totally attractive_. Dia meringis karena sakit diujung bibirnya kembali mendera, "Tampan? Menurutmu aku tampan?"

Wajah Junmyeon sedikit bersemu, "K-Kau cukup tampan."

"…Jadi akan sayang sekali kalau kau mati sekarang. Disaat ada begitu banyak orang yang ingin bertahan hidup…" _namja angelic _itu tersenyum kecil kearah Chanyeol.

Mereka bertukar pandang. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut. _**Nice eyes colour. **__Heterochrome_?

Hanya perasaannya saja atau kedua bola mata Junmyeon itu berbeda warna? Apa karena efek malam?

"Aku tahu, berkata seperti ini memang mudah. Tapi, meskipun hidup begitu berat, mati bukanlah pilihan yang benar ketika kau masih bisa bertahan hidup. Kakakmu… aku yakin dia pasti tidak ingin kau bertindak bodoh seperti itu…"

Mendengar perkataan Junmyeon itu, Chanyeol teringat saat dia terjatuh dari pohon karena berayun-ayun dan tidak hati-hati saat masih SMP. Tangan dan wajahnya terluka karena ranting pohon, sementara kakinya keseleo. Yifan sangat khawatir dan memarahinya. Meskipun begitu, dia memeluk Chanyeol sambil menangis.

'_Kamu tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku! Kuharap kau jangan bertindak bodoh seperti itu lagi, Can Lie!'_

"Kuharap kau jangan bertindak bodoh seperti itu lagi, Chanyeol…"

Perkataan yang diucapkan Junmyeon sama persis dengan ucapan kakaknya.

Chanyeol menangis. Junmyeon membuatnya teringat akan kakaknya. "_Stupid me_. Mungkin kau benar, _hyung_..." Chanyeol menggigit rotinya. Ekspresi wajahnya yang terkejut tampak lucu. "Ini enak…"

Sangat jauh berbeda dengan beberapa saat yang lalu, wajah muram yang menyedihkan.

Junmyeon mengangguk tanda mengiyakan, "Kau masih muda, Chanyeol."

_Seperti Baekhyun._

"Masih ada banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan jika kau hidup. Lagipula, hidup tidak selalu di bawah, ada saatnya untuk berada di atas. Begitulah yang sering kudengar," _Namja_ dengan rambut _brown_ itu tersenyum. "Karena Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan yang tidak bisa diatasi umat-Nya."

Chanyeol balas tersenyum sambil menunduk setelah mendapati Junmyeon tersenyum padanya, "Kau tahu _hyung_, senyummu sangat indah. Tipe ideal Yifan-_hyung_."

"Benarkah? Yaah, aku memang memiliki banyak pesona." Ujar Junmyeon dengan nada bercanda. Dia melihat jam di ponselnya, "Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau pulang. Dan jangan berpikir untuk mati dengan sia-sia lagi."

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya pelan, kemudian menunduk. "_Algeusumnida, hyung_."

"Err… kau punya tempat untuk tinggal di Korea kan?" Tanya Junmyeon memastikan anak itu tidak terdampar dengan menyedihkan di jalanan.

"Yeah, ada kok."

"Oh ya, berikan nomor ponselmu. Kau bisa menelponku kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan." Ucap Junmyeon lagi.

Setelah selesai bertukar nomor, Chanyeol melihat kepergian Junmyeon, dia menatap langit yang mulai menampakkan bintang diantara awan yang menutupi langit.

Drrrt…

Sebuah pesan masuk.

**From: Kim Junmyeon**

**Ingat! Jangan bertindak bodoh seperti tadi lagi. D:**

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil begitu membacanya. Junmyeon seperti sosok seorang kakak. Beberapa detik kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi karena ada panggilan masuk.

Sehun _calling_…

"_Yoboseyo_?"

"Hei Chanyeol-_ge_. Ini tentang Yifan-_ge_."

Chanyeol bersyukur dirinya masih hidup sampai sekarang.

**XoXo-[Yifan's Side]-XoXo**

**[Flashback]**

Kereta masih tampak belum akan berangkat meskipun beberapa orang tampak dengan raut wajah terburu-buru. Dari sekian banyak orang yang sibuk dengan tuntutan pekerjaan dan rutinitas, Yifan yang sedari tadi menunggu kereta sambil menikmati minuman kaleng dengan rasa jeruk tampak berjalan dengan perlahan, tidak terpengaruh dengan pemandangan sekitar dikarenakan matanya lurus memandang ke depan. Dia kemudian membuang kaleng minumannya ke tempat sampah sebelum memasuki kereta api. Fuuh… syukurlah dia mendapatkan spot yang nyaman.

**Drrt…**

Ponsel disakunya tampak bergetar.

"Hallo?"

"Kris! _Seriously, where are you now_?!"

Yifan menjauhkan ponselnya beberapa saat dari indra pendengarannya, "Aku?" _Namja_ tampan itu mengedarkan pandangannya keluar bis sejenak, kemudian mengembalikan focus pandangannya ke depan, mendapati dua _namja_ yang memiliki tinggi sepantaran yang sedang asyik berbicara. Kim Junmyeon, _namja_ dengan rambut _brown_ itu tampak tertawa kecil sambil mendengarkan ucapan Byun Baekhyun—sahabatnya.

Kim Junmyeon. Senyuman _angelic_ dan _eyesmile_ yang indah. Sangat tipe Yifan sekali. Sayangnya Yifan—Kris hanya bisa selalu menatapnya dari kejauhan saja. Walaupun sekarang jaraknya dengan Junmyeon hanya beberapa langkah. Tapi dia masih belum jadi sosok yang disadari Junmyeon.

"Jangan mengabaikankanku!"

"Ayolah, Luhan-_ge_, santai sedikit," terdengar suara Sehun dari telepon meskipun tidak begitu nyaring.

"_Sorry_! Aku sedang fokus terhadap sesuatu." Sahut Yifan kemudian.

"_Are you following yours crush again?_!" suara Luhan terdengar naik beberapa tingkat lagi.

"_You got me_."

"_Sounds like a stalker_," komentar Sehun lagi. "_Creepy_."

"_Yes, he is_." Ucap Luhan pada Sehun. "Hanya mengikutinya? Tidak bisakah kau bersikap keren dengan menghampirinya dan mengajaknya berkenalan secara normal?" sambung Luhan kemudian, bicara kembali pada Yifan.

"Normal?"

"_Just like, Hey, I'm Luhan. What's your name, cutie?"_

"_That's sound like a playboy, you know_. Dia pasti akan berpikir kalau aku tipe _namja_ yang suka bermain."

"_Aren't you_?"

"_I'm not!" _sanggah Yifan dengan cepat. "Lagipula, sebentar lagi aku akan pindah ke kampus Hanyang. Jadi, aku akan memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya dan memiliki kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengannya, dengan _first impression_ yang baik."

"Atau mungkin dengan kesan yang konyol, misalnya terpeleset dihadapannya, dan dia akan berpikir kau orang yang konyol." komentar Sehun.

"Hey!" protes Yifan tidak terima.

"Kris, kau harus pulang cepat hari ini, Chanyeol bilang dia akan berkunjung ke Korea besok, jadi kau harus menyiapkan kamar untuknya," Luhan menghentikan obrolan tidak penting itu.

"Uh, tidak bisakah kau atau Sehun saja yang melakukannya? Biar besok aku yang menjemputnya di bandara. Dan aku yakin dia bukan hanya sekedar berkunjung, pasti dia kabur dari rumah lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Anak itu…"

"Hei! Dia adikmu tahu."

Yifan menghela, "Akan aku usahakan untuk pulang cepat kalau aku sudah selesai mengobservasi jalanan Seoul."

"_Are you kidding me_?"

"_Yup_. Kau pikir aku serius untuk mengukur jalanan?"

"_Ck, whatever_. Pulang sebelum jam 9 malam, ok?"

"Akan aku usahakan."

**Pip. **

Sambungan telepon itu dimatikan oleh Yifan, dia kemudian memasukkan ke saku bajunya dan kembali menatap _namja_ yang disukainya sejak lama itu. Ada beberapa saat dimana hanya menatapnya sudah cukup baginya, dan ada saat dimana dia sangat ingin menggapai sosok itu agar berada direngkuhannya dengan perasaan yang menggelora.

Kereta sudah mulai melaju. Junmyeon tampak berdiri dan meminta seorang nenek untuk duduk di kursi awal dia duduk. Baekhyun juga ikut berdiri sepertinya, membuat Junmyeon sedikit protes pada Baekhyun dan berkata tidak masalah kalau Baekhyun tetap duduk. _Such a nice person, isn't he?_

Namun kemudian pemandangan tenang itu berubah ketika terasa benturan keras yang menghasilkan suara-suara panik dan teriakan. Saling terbentur dan kehilangan pegangan. Yang Yifan ingat, dia segera mendekat kearah Junmyeon dan memeluk _namja_ itu, berharap _namja_ itu selamat dan baik-baik saja. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang terasa dipunggungnya. Mereka akan selamat bukan?

Apa-apaan ini? Mungkin dia sebenarnya menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi, kenapa ini terjadi? Dia memeluk Junmyeon tapi mereka bahkan belum saling mengenal sama sekali. Dia bahkan belum sempat mengenalkan dirinya pada Junmyeon. Dia juga belum menyatakan perasaannya, kalau dia mencintai Junmyeon. Yifan sangat berharap agar diberi kesempatan untuk mengatakan perasaannya. Yifan tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi setelah tubuh mereka terjatuh. Hanya ada rasa sakit dan gelap.

'_Junmyeon, aku menyukai namja itu. Izinkan aku untuk menyampaikan perasaanku…'_

**XoXo- Chapter I-XoXo**

Gelap.

Seorang _namja_ berambut hitam pendek tampak sedang berdiri di koridor rumah sakit dengan mata tertutup. Dengan perlahan _namja_ itu membuka matanya.

Ini… dimana?

Apa ini rumah sakit? Kenapa dia berdiri di koridor rumah sakit.

Terlebih lagi, siapa dirinya?

Tampak seorang suster sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Dengan segera _namja_ tinggi itu berniat menghampirinya.

"Suster, bolehkah aku…" ucapannya terputus ketika sang suster berlalu begitu saja melewatinya. '_Mungkin dia sedang terburu-buru_,' pikir _namja_ itu positif. Namun setelah beberapa waktu dia mencoba berbicara dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, dia hanya diabaikan saja. Membuatnya merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar seseorang berteriak, dan sedetik kemudian sebuah bola melewatinya. Matanya mendapati seorang _namja_ dengan rambut _brown_ menatap kearahnya.

Akhirnya ada seseorang yang tidak mengabaikannya.

Lelaki dengan mata yang indah.

Kris?

Sepertinya itulah namanya ketika Junmyeon bertanya padanya, karena kata itulah yang pertama terlintas dipikirannya. Selebihnya, tidak ada. Dia tidak mengingat apapun.

_Dia tidak ingat kalau pernah sangat mencintai namja pemilik eyesmile di hadapannya itu._

**XoXo- Chapter II-XoXo**

"Kenapa kita tidak pergi ke… tempat semacam surga begitu? Atau tempat peristirahatan yang tenang? Kupikir setelah mati kita akan… ya kau tahulah. Mati. Tidur yang panjang hingga kiamat. Atau menunggu reinkarnasi mungkin?" Ucap Kris dengan nada frustasi.

Ya, kenapa dia ada disini?

Kenapa dia muncul dalam kehidupan Junmyeon sedangkan dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Junmyeon…

_Karena kau ingin menjadi bagian dalam kehidupan Junmyeon. _

**XoXo- Chapter III-XoXo**

Angin yang bertiup di balkon menyusup ke kamar Baekhyun, membuat tirai bergerak karena terkena hembusannya. Tapi angin itu tidak memberikan pengaruh apapun pada dua _namja_ yang berada di kamar dengan percakapan serius mereka. Kris diam sambil menatap Baekhyun yang melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan padanya.

"Apa kamu menyukainya?"

Baekhyun membalas tatapan Kris dengan wajah santai, sedangkan Kris tampak memikirkan jawaban tentang hal itu dengan serius.

Apakah dia menyukai Junmyeon?

Tidak tahu.

Baekhyun menatap telapak tangannya beberapa saat lalu meletakkannya tepat di depan dada Kris. Kris menatap kearah tangan Baekhyun dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Tidak berdetak," ujar Baekhyun polos.

"…tentu saja… kita ini kan arwah. Kita… sudah mati…" sahut Kris dengan pelan setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Selama 49 hari, arwah akan memperhatikan orang-orang yang dicintainya… memperhatikan apa saja yang mereka lakukan."

Baekhyun tersenyum, tapi dia masih belum menyingkirkan tangannya dari Kris, "Jantung ini… mungkin pernah berdetak cepat untuk Junmyeon." Baekhyun mengalihkan telapak tangannya ke dadanya sendiri. "Seperti jantung milikku."

"…mencintainya?"

Apakah ini perasaan cinta?

"Aku tidak tahu…"

**XoXo- Chapter IV-XoXo**

"Kau cemburu karena aku mendekati kak Junmyeon bukan? Kau menyukainya, kan?" Jinri menatap Kris dengan penuh minat. Anak kecil selalu memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang luar biasa.

Ini kedua kalinya ada yang bertanya seperti itu pada Kris…

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Sepertinya?"

"Seperti aku pernah merasakan hal seperti ini…"

Cinta?

"Sepertinya aku memang menyukainya."

**XoXo- Chapter V-XoXo**

Kris hanya mematung, bahkan ketika Sehun sudah selesai membuat _youkai_ dan Sojin menghilang—yang Sehun bilang dengan menyucikan. Tampak dua serigala besar, _familiar_ (binatang panggilan berbentuk spirit) milik Sehun menatap kearah Kris.

"Chen, Lay, kalian boleh pergi." Ucap Sehun sambil merobek kertas mantra yang dia pergunakan untuk memanggil kedua _familiar_ itu. Kedua _familiar_ berwujud serigala putih besar itu kemudian menghilang.

_Namja_ itu mengenalnya.

Dan dia mengenal _namja_ berambut pirang itu. Dia ingat kalau _namja_ itu bernama Sehun. Tapi hanya sebatas itu.

Sehun menghela napas, "Melakukan ini selalu melelahkan," ujarnya sambil menatap kearah Kris. Dia berjalan kearah _railing_ dan bersandar. Sementara Kris hanya memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukannya.

Hening.

"Oke, ayo pergi dari sini." Ujar Sehun sambil beranjak dari _rooftop_ menuju pintu.

"Tunggu," cegah Kris, "Kau tidak menyucikan diriku?"

"Huh? Untuk apa? Waktumu tinggal sebentar lagi kok." sahut Sehun.

_Sebentar? Apa maksudnya?_

"…Jelaskan padaku." ucap Kris pelan.

Sehun menoleh pada Kris dengan dengan raut wajah _poker face_, "_Ge_, aku capek. Kita cari _bubble_ _tea_ dulu, baru aku jelaskan semuanyaa!"

Kris mengerutkan alisnya karena sikap seenaknya Sehun, "…baiklah," sahutnya.

Dia tidak punya pilihan.

Sehun menikmati _bubble tea_-nya dengan penuh rasa senang, "_Bubble tea_ di tempat itu enak sekali! Aku baru tahu ada tempat yang menyediakan _bubble tea_ seenak iniii! Dan nama tempatnya **Heavenly Blue,** bagus sekali~ Aaa~"

Rasanya Kris ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok seandainya bisa karena sikap Sehun yang membuatnya kesal.

"Jadi… kau tidak mengingat apapun ya… pantas saja kau tidak pulang." Ucap Sehun sambil meletakkan gelas minumannya di samping tempatnya duduk. Sebuah lapangan basket yang sepi.

"Pulang kemana?"

Sehun menyeringai, "Pada yang di atas,"

"Kalau begitu, bantu aku." Sahut Kris datar.

"Apa? Kenapa begitu, bukankah kau sudah ingat."

"Tidak… belum semua," ucap Kris pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu." Ujar Sehun kembali meminum _bubble tea_ mengabaikan tatapan penuh harap dari Kris. "Namamu Wu Yifan, terbiasa dipanggil Kris memang. Kau mempunyai adik bernama Can Lie—dia lebih suka dipanggil Chanyeol. Lalu kau memiliki sepupu bernama Luhan, dan Luhan-_ge_ memiliki adik bernama Sehun—yaitu aku. Ayahmu berdarah China-Kanada dan merupakan orang yang menyebalkan—jadi abaikan saja info mengenai dia. Ibumu berdarah Korea dan sudah ke surga duluan. Kau awalnya berkuliah di China, tapi memutuskan pindah ke Korea sambil memaksa kami juga ikut pindah ke Korea setelah kau Liburan seminggu di Seoul. Karena…"

"Karena…"

"Karena kau sangat menyukai seseorang yang sering kau sebut _angelic_, yang akhirnya baru kami tahu kalau namanya Kim Junmyeon. Kau bahkan sampai mengikutinya hingga kalian sama-sama jadi korban kecelakaan kereta api."

Mendadak semua kata yang diucapkan Sehun terpikir oleh Kris, berbentuk seperti pecahan puzzle-puzzle berantakan yang mulai tersusun rapi menjadi sesuatu yang jelas di dalam benak Kris.

"Bukan sekedar suka… aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya."

Dia ingat semuanya.

Mendadak rohnya terasa begitu berat, seperti terikat tali dan rantai.

Urusan yang belum selesai. Pernyataan cintanya.

"Aku akan menemui Junmyeon!" Kris segera menghilang.

"Aku ditinggal begitu saja." Gumam Sehun dengan nada datar, dia melempar gelas _bubble tea_-nya yang habis ke tempat sampah dengan sukses. "Aku mau beli _bubble tea lagi_. Oh ya, aku harus mengabari Chanyeol-_ge_ juga."

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

_["Sekarang aku tahu alasan kenapa aku muncul dihadapanmu. Junmyeon, sejak dulu aku menyukaimu, terakhir kali sebelum menutup mataku, aku berharap untuk mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyampaikan perasaanku ini. Jadi, izinkan aku mencintaimu…" _

"_Kau boleh mencintaiku sesukamu. Aku juga mencintaimu... tapi bisakah kau jangan pergi…"_

"_Junmyeon, eating well, living well and keep smiling. Because I love your smile so much."]_

Kris sangat senang.

Sangat senang karena Junmyeon juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dia memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan kesadarannya menghilang beserta tubuh dan tangannya. Dia tetap tersenyum.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Laughing Coffin VI – Last Chapter **

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat, namun sosok yang sudah menutup matanya dalam waktu yang cukup lama itu masih berusaha membukanya dengan perlahan. Silau membuatnya refleks menutup matanya lagi dan mengernyit, seraya berpikir apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Oh, benar, kecelakaan kereta api. Setelah beberapa saat dia akhirnya dapat membuka matanya dan mendapati seseorang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Yifan." Luhan menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Luhan…"

"Bodoh, harusnya kau bangun lebih cepat. Kau pergi terlalu lama…"

"Aku… masih hidup?"

"Tentu saja… Kau masih belum menyatakan perasaanmu pada Junmyeon dengan cara yang pantas."

Yifan melengkungkan bibirnya, dia mengangguk.

**Brak!**

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka secara tiba-tiba itu menampakkan sosok _namja_ tinggi dengan napas terengah-engah, matanya berkaca-kaca, "Yifan-_hyung_!"

"Chanyeol… kau… baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Iya… aku baik…" Chanyeol mengabaikan beberapa hal yang terjadi padanya berapa hari ke belakang. Fakta kalau dia hampir saja bunuh diri karena putus asa. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya tentang keadaanmu!"

"Kau… semakin tinggi."

"Aku sudah setinggi ini dari dulu _hyung_…"

Yifan terkekeh pelan. Dia, Yifan bangun dari koma.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**End Chapter VI**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**A/N: **yang minta Kris di hidupin lagi, sok atuh lah. :'v

**Btw, epilog + extra side story ada di bawah ;)**

Bergembira karena Pathcode, album Exodus dan mv call me baby. Junmyeon tambah manly/? Chanyeol tambah keceee. Sehun makin cakep~ ^q^ /pelukin bias/

**Thanks to****: ****whirlwind27 **(Yifan udah suka Junmyeon sudah sejak lama sebelum insiden kereta) **lustkai **(salam sayang dan cinta balik ;) **wumy**(duh, makasih x) ini bukan Hunho kok :)**deerLu200490**(udah last chap ini :) **nonagrice **(dikabulkan! ;)**TaoHyun Addict **(thanks for your love~) **Nurfadillah**(hidup kok ;)**| shin . hy . 39 **(bukan :D) **joonmily **(caplocknya bikin aku terpesona~ thanks my dear :D) **buat****: ****honeykkamjong, ****esthiSipil, ****jimae407203, ****Kim YeHyun, ****elfishminxiu, ****SparKyuCuttieKy, ****little rabbit, ****WaterlangelL, ****Junmen, **pertanyaan kalian, jawabannya ada di chapter ini ;) thanks bangett udah bertahan ampe last chap ini dan supportnya :) thanks gaes /pelukin satu-satu/

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**EPILOG**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"…lalu aku berkata padanya kalau aku tidak suka disebut imut," ucap Kyungsoo pada _namja_ di sebelahnya. Mereka berjalan di koridor kampus bersama menuju cafeteria.

_Namja_ itu—Junmyeon terkekeh pelan, "Ayolah Kyung, imut kan artinya tidak seburuk itu. Itu artinya kau lebih muda dari umurmu yang sebenarnya."

"Dia bilang aku cute, pendek dan memiliki mata bulat besar yang bagus. _Namja_ mana yang senang disebut seperti itu _hyuung_?!" nada protes terlontar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon tertawa pelan, "_Baby face_ itu sebuah keberuntungan. Aku cukup iri lho. Yaah, kecuali pada bagian pendek itu. Aku mengerti perasaanmu tentang tinggi…"

Kyungsoo mendengus pelan sambil tetap melangkah menuju kampus bersama Junmyeon, "Aku ingin memiliki image dewasa, _hyung_. Aku tidak mau terus dikira anak SMA, aku bahkan sudah punya KTP dan SIM. Aku juga sudah nonton film dewasa! R18+!"

Junmyeon melotot kearah Kyungsoo, "Jaga mulutmu itu Kyung! Jangan ngomong begitu." Tegur Junmyeon.

"Habisnya aku kesal."

"Kalian kan baru saling mengenal, jadi dia belum tahu kepribadianmu yang dewasa, jadi—"

**Bruk!**

Junmyeon menabrak seseorang ketika berbicara terlalu fokus pada _namja_ bermata bulat itu. Dia mengelus hidungnya yang terbentur.

"Maaf."

_Namja_ berambut _blonde_ yang ditabrak Junmyeon melepas kacamatanya, _"No problem. I'm sorry too."_

Aroma mint.

Junmyeon mendongak.

_Namja_ tampan dengan surai _blonde_ itu tersenyum padanya, "Hey, namaku Wu Yifan, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Aku sudah lama menyukaimu, jadi… Izinkan aku mencintaimu, Kim Junmyeon."

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**END**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**[Laughing Coffin Ekstra]**

"Hm…" Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya pada Luhan, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan hingga hanya tersisa jarak beberapa jengkal.

Luhan yang sedang mengaduk pelan kopi _espresso_ miliknya menatap balik pada Chanyeol.

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku begitu?"

Chanyeol masih menatap intens pada Luhan. _Heterochrome_.

"Kalau Sehun melihatmu seperti ini, dia akan menghajarmu, kau tahu. Kau terpesona pada ketampananku atau tidak bisa menahan diri ingin menciumku?"

"Hm…" Chanyeol menggeleng, dia kembali duduk ke posisinya yang semula berada di samping Luhan. "Hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang kedua matamu memiliki warna yang berbeda, Luhan-_ge_?"

"Ah… kau memperhatikanku hingga menyadari hal seperti ini? Wah, kau adik sepupu yang sangat perhatian."

"Eh? Bukannya begitu sih," bantah Chanyeol, "Hanya saja rasanya aku pernah melihat mata yang berwarna seperti mata kiri milikmu itu. Warnanya terasa tidak biasa…"

"Benarkah?" Luhan meminum kopi espresso miliknya beberapa teguk, kemudian meletakkan cangkirnya kembali. "Kedua mataku ini istimewa lho."

"Istimewa?"

_Karena mereka memiliki kekuatan. Mereka bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat manusia_ _biasa._

"Iya, istimewa. Tidak semua orang bisa memiliki mata berwarna seperti ini."

_Tapi setengah warna mataku ini telah kuberikan pada seseorang. Yang artinya separuh kekuatan mataku juga kuberikan padanya._

"Ah!" Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya, "Warna matamu mirip seperti mata kiri milik Junmyeon-_hyung_!"

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**A/N: [1] Luhan juga Exorcist seperti Sehun.**

**[2] Luhan cuma mendonorkan kekuatannya, bukan matanya. Bayangin transfer kekuatan secara supranatural aja biar gak rumit. xD**

**[3] sori karena gak ada adegan r13+ sama sekali :'D**

Thanks buat yang udah baca dan review juga. :)

Annyeong… ^^

Kapuas Timur, 01/04/2015

**-Kiriya-**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
